Cry Little Sister
by ImaginaryMoonlight
Summary: AU. Despite the fact that she is his sister, Jonathan wants Clary. And he won't let anything stop him. How will Clary deal with her brother's obsession with her? *Incest* *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

Clary sat on her bed, sketching away. Her mind was in a faraway land as pencil touched paper. She usually zoned out while drawing, allowing her mind to wonder as she created life like works of art out of thin air. Her older brother, Jonathan, said that art was a waste of time, but nothing made Clary happier than being sat in her room with a pencil and a lot of paper.

A knock at the door abruptly pulled Clary away from her zoned out state. She quickly shut her sketchbook, she didn't like anyone to see her drawings until she had finished them.

"Come in!" Clary called. The door opened to reveal her mother, Jocelyn.

"It's almost 9, Clary. Time to take a shower and then bed. I'll make a hot chocolate for you while you're in the shower." Jocelyn said.

"Okay, Mom, thanks." Clary said, before getting off of her bed and walking to the bathroom. Jocelyn walked back downstairs.

Clary shut the door, and then locked it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't consider herself as pretty, but she definently wouldn't say she was ugly. Her red hair was in soft voluminous waves hung down her shoulders, and her porcelain skin was miracously untainted from acne, but freckles scattered her cheeks. Her bright green eyes were her best features though. Completely different to Jonathan's pitch black orbs.

Turning on the shower, Clary began to undress. She pulled of her blue tank top, and then stripped off her jeans. But just before she started to unhook her bra, the door opened, revealing Jonathan. She must not have closed the lock all the way. Jonathan stood there, just staring, despite the fact his little sister was half naked in the middle of the room. He looked slightly shocked to have walked in on her, despite the fact that he probably heard the shower running before he walked in.

"Jonathan, do you mind?" Clary asked in an annoyed tone. He was still standing there!

"Sorry, I was just- just trying to find something, I'll um-"Jonathan stammered, before hastily shutting the door again. Clary sighed. He could be weird sometimes. She made sure the door was actually locked this time before stripping off her underwear and stepping into the shower, letting the hot water run over her. But Clary couldn't get Jonathan's face out of her head when he saw her in nothing but her underwear. She could almost say his expression was..._lust_.

* * *

Jonathan sat on his bed, listening to the sound of the shower. He couldn't get that image out of his head. His little sister stood there in her lacy underwear, her fiery red hair cascading down her shoulders. _She was so beautiful_. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this kind of stuff about his sister, but he didn't really care. He wondered what it would be like to have her. Jonathan groaned as he felt his blood run southwards.

Jonathan slammed his bedroom door shut before undoing his trousers and pulling out his cock. He began stroking it lightly at first, but once he got a rhythm going, he got faster. Images of Clary appeared in his mind. In her underwear, in nothing at all, in his bed, _inside her_. Jonathan moaned at the last image, he could hear her moans so clearly as if she was laying underneath him now, letting him take her. He climaxed, shooting hot cum out. How he wished he could shoot his load into Clary.

She was his sister. She was _his_.

* * *

As Clary lay down in her bed, her mind kept replaying Jonathan's reaction in her head. Many times she had tried to write it down to just the shock and embarrasment of seeing his little sister with barely any clothes on, but she couldn't ignore the way his eyes pierced, as if he were mentally undressing her. Clary shuddered, bundling herself down further under the covers. Just as she was about to start drifting off, she heard the floorboards creak outside her room. The door opened.

Jonathan walked in, wearing only pajama trousers. His white hair covered his eyes, making him look mysterious. He sat down on the edge of her bed, not saying a word. Clary thought he wanted to apologize for earlier, but couldn't find the right words. She moved upwards from out of the covers, leaning against the headboard.

"Jonathan?"Clary whispered, not wanting to break the silence completly. Jonathan looked up then, his dark eyes meeting her bright ones. His hand moved to her face, moving away a strand of her hair. Clary smiled slightly, she liked it when Jonathan was like this, kind and caring. But her smile quickly vanished as the same hand Jonathan had used came down to cover her mouth as he climbed up onto her bed and straddle her hips.

Clary was panicking now, not sure what was going on, why Jonathan was acting like this. The hand that Jonathan was not using to cover Clary's mouth quickly gathered both of Clary's hand and held them to the wall. He leaned in close to her, burying his face in her hair, inhaling it's scent. Clary struggled fiercly, not liking the situation she was in. Noticing her struggle, Jonathan's head shot up, inches away from her face.

"Don't bother. It's useless." Jonathan whispered menacingly, before moving his hand away from Clary's mouth, and placing his lips there instead. His mouth moved desperate against hers, trying to get her to open it up. Clary could do nothing but stare in shock, completely frozen. _Her own brother was kissing her_. This was not right, but Clary could do nothing to stop him. He was completely immersed in his task, feeling great pleasure from this sick act.

After a while, his lips hesitantly left hers. The lust in his eyes was so strong, Clary felt sick. He smiled at her in a sick way before moving to whisper in her ear.

"If you tell Mom or Dad about this, I will make you suffer. Understand, little sister?"

Clary shivered with pure fear. Not only was her brother commiting incestuous acts on her, but he was threating her too. Fearing what Jonathan might do to her, she slowly nodded. She could feel Jonathan smile against her neck.

"Good." He said, before letting go of her hands and getting up off the bed. He opened up the door, looking back at Clary one last time. "Sweet dreams, little sister." He said, before shutting her door, leaving her alone and afraid.

Clary had never been so scared in her life. The thought that her brother felt this way about her chilled her to the bone. Seeing that there was nothing to do, Clary let the tears stream down her face, and buried herself underneath the blankets. Why was he doing this to her?


	2. Chapter 2

The blaring of the alarm woke Clary up abruptly from her dreamless sleep. Light poured through into her room, disturbing the darkness. Stretching herself awake, Clary momentarily forgot the events that transpired last night. But as quickly as she had woken up, the memories quickly came flooding back.

Jonathan coming into her room, staring at her, climbing on top of her, _kissing her_. And to top it all of, he threatened her to keep quiet!

Clary felt sick. Why was her own brother doing this to her? He had never been like this before, never given any signs that he felt like this. It was wrong, it was disgusting, it was incest. She couldn't tell anyone, it was embarassing that she was letting this happen. She was tougher than this. Sighing, Clary lifted the covers off of her and stood up. Opening her door, she heard the shower running. Jonathan's door was shut, so it wasn't him. It was probably her Mom or her Dad. They were the CEO's of a huge company called The Circle, so they were frequently busied with work. They went away on business meetings quite a lot, Clary usually didn't mind, but since Jonathan's revalation last night, she feared the thought of being alone with him.

Down in the kitchen, Clary was buttering herself some toast, hoping she didn't run into Jonathan before she left for school. But considering they lived under the same roof, and they usually walked to school together, that hope was fading fast. She couldn't just drastically change her behaviour toward Jonathan, because then Valentine and Jocelyn would become suspicious. How could so much change in the course of one night?

Deciding her toast was buttered enough, Clary turned around to put it back in the fridge. But standing in the entrance, somehow without making any noise, was Jonathan. Clary gasped and dropped the butter tub. Slowly, Jonathan started advancing towards Clary, making every footstep deliberate. Clary backed away from her brother until she felt the back of the counter. Closing the gap between them, Jonathan leant in close to Clary, hands either side of her, his face inches from hers. She could feel her heart thumping away in her chest, sweat dripping from her head. Jonathan's onyx black eyes were staring straight into her own eyes, before they began eagerly wandering down her body. Clary wanted to throw up.

"Have a good sleep, Clarissa?" Jonathan asked, smirking. His eyes were back to hers now, but his eyelids were slitted in lust. His breathing was shallow, whereas Clary's was erratic.

"Get away from me, Jonathan. I mean it."Clary snarled, not wanting to be the scared little girl she was last night. But Jonathan's smile only grew wider.

"Oh, Clary, that's no way to talk to your big brother like that. You don't want me to get angry, do you?" Jonathan replied, his voice like silk, yet Clary could easily sense a dangerous undertone to it. Not wanting to occur his wrath, she nodded.

"Good girl."Jonathan sneered, grabbing one of Clary's pieces of toast, biting into it savagely. He lifted himself away from Clary and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Clary leaning on the counter. Feeling like she couldn't even stomach one piece of toast, Clary ran back upstairs to get changed. Not looking where she was going, Clary slammed into the chest of her father, Valentine. He looked basically like an older version of Jonathan, same snow white locks and the same dark eyes. It was eerie how much they looked alike, yet Clary looked identical to her mother. Valentine looked down at his daughter.

"Careful Clary, you could hurt yourself rushing around like that!"Valentine warned, but his eyes held no harshness. He was dressed in his business suit, looking as smart as he always did.

"Sorry Dad! I was just um, gonna get ready for school!" Clary answered, smiling up at her father. Valentine smiled back.

"Well, go on then. Have a good day at school."He replied, kissing the top of Clary's head, before letting her go past. After heading up a couple of steps, Valentine called out to her.

"Oh, Clary, I forgot to say. Your mother and I have to attend a meeting tonight, so we won't be back until at least 10. Your dinner is in the fridge." He said, before heading down the stairs.

Clary paled at the thought of being left alone with her deluded, insane, perverted brother for seven hours. A lot could happen in that time, and Clary didn't want it to. Kissing was one thing, what if he actually tried to...

The thought sent a chill down Clary's spine. He wouldn't go that far, would he?

* * *

"Bye Clary! Bye Jonathan! We'll see you tonight!"Jocelyn called out, waving her children off. Clary waved back, Jonathan gave a nod. Leaving home usually felt like such a big pain to Clary, the walk, the tedious classes, the irritating people, and then the walk home. But now, Clary saw leaving the house as a sense of freedom, escaping from the cage that kept her close to Jonathan. Clary snuck a look at Jonathan to see what he was doing, only to find he was staring straight back at her. She quickly averted her gaze, but not in time to miss the smirk he gave her.

"I suppose you want an explanation for last night?"Jonathan asked, picking at his nails as if they were having a casual conversation about the weather, not why he passionately kissed his sister last night. Clary looked at him with shock.

"Oh no, Jonathan. I definently don't want a reasonable explanation as to why you kissed me last night! And then threatened me to keep quiet, and then harrased me this morning in the kitchen! _What the fuck is wrong with you?!_" Clary yelled, seeing as there was no one around to hear them. Jonathan barely blinked.

"Clary, isn't it obvious why I did what I did? I want you. You are mine. No matter what you do or say, you will always belong to me. There is no escape. And the sooner you accept that, the easier this will all be on you." Jonathan responded with a husky voice, keeping as close to Clary as he could.

_This was not happening._


	3. Chapter 3

School went by quickly for Clary. The same boring lessons, but she got to hang around with Izzy, Alec and Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. Izzy kept going on and on about this new kid that was arriving on Monday, he was supposed to be transferring from London. While it would be nice to see a fresh face around school, Clary was more concerned about what Jonathan had said to her this morning.

_'I want you. You are mine. No matter what you do or say, you will always belong to me.'_

What was going on in that sick twisted head of his? Clary was dreading being in the house alone with him. Izzy had kickboxing, Alec and Magnus were going to the cinema, and all her other friends were busy, meaning she had to go home and be alone with her brother for seven hours.

Walking straight past the sign she usually waited at for Jonathan, Clary ignored the usual routine of waiting for her brother so they could walk home together. No way was she being anywhere near him now. A thick hand encased Clary's small wrist in an iron grip, yanking her back into a strong chest. Clary looked up to see who had grabbed her. Jonathan.

"And where do you think you're going, little sister?" Jonathan smiled down at her.

Clary scowled." Home, where do you think?" She struggled to break free from Jonathan.

"What a coincidence! So am I! Shall we walk back together?"Jonathan asked, with no intention of giving Clary an option. Pulling at her arm, he walked them out of the school gates. A sick feeling of dread crawled through Clary, would she get through this afternoon?

She could only hope.

* * *

Once they reached the front door of the house, Jonathan pulled out his keys. Once that door was opened, and they were both inside, it was the point of no return. She could make a run for it. Just head off somewhere and hide for seven hours. Or she could lock herself in her bedroom and barricade the door, but something told her Jonathan wasn't planning on letting her out of his sight anytime soon. Jonathan inserted the key into the lock and hurridely opened the door. Pulling Clary inside, he quickly locked the door back up. Before Clary could even think about running, Jonathan wrapped his hands around her arms and flung her onto the sofa. She began crawling backwards frantically, trying to get away, but Jonathan grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. Climbing on top of her, he pinned her hands by the side of her head and leant in close. Tears of frustration and fear escaped from Clary's eyes.

"Well, Clarissa, we've got at least seven hours until Mom and Dad get back. What could we do to fill that time gap?"Jonathan said, eyeing her suggestively.

"Please, Jonathan, please don't do anything to me! You're my brother, it's wrong!"Clary begged, holding back sobs. Jonathan merely shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Clary. You really think I care? If I want something, I get it. And I want _you_."

With that, he began to pull down Clary's tights, revealing her smooth silky legs. Using the freedom of her hands, Clary began to push at Jonathan, trying to get him off of her. A sharp pain across Clary's cheek froze her immediately. He had slapped her. Never before in her life had he raised a hand to her, even when they were kids. He had always protected her, always cared for her. But now, he was violating her and hitting her. What had changed?

Jonathan's hands went to Clary's face, stroking her lovingly. His mood could change so quickly. Clary stared in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. I would never want to hurt you. I love you so much."Jonathan said, his voice taking on the comforting tone she always loved to hear. Maybe now he had gotten rid of this sick incestuous desire for her. But her walls came crumbling down as he said his next sentance. "Now shut up." His hands quickly went back to her tights, tearing them off of her and flinging them to the ground. As soon as her tights were gone, Jonathan got to work on removing her skirt, lifting her knees up to slide it off. No matter how much Clary struggled, nothing got Jonathan off his task of removing her clothes. After the bottom half of her clothes were gone, exepting her underwear, he made a start on her top half. Placing his knees on her arms, he started to unbutton her blouse. Peeling it off of her, his face lit up in a dark glee when he looked down at his little sister in nothing but her lacy black underwear. Clary's cheeks were enflamed with embarassment, her emerald green eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her face.

"You're so beautiful Clary."Jonathan whispered, his voice riddled with lust. His tounge darted out, trailing up and down her cleavage, keeping his hands on her wrists. Clary tried bucking her hips to get him off of her, but froze when she felt how hard her brother was. He looked up at her, a wide grin on his smug face. He was getting so much pleasure from this, Clary could feel bile rising up her throat.

"You're gonna enjoy this, I promise." Jonathan said, still smiling. Grasping both of Clary's wrists in one of his hands, he used the other hand to slowly pull down her underwear. Clary began screaming now, begging him not to do whatever he was going to do next. Ignoring her desperate pleas, Jonathan pulled her panties down off her ankles. He sighed in bliss when he saw what had been hidden from him for so long. He trailed one of his long fingers up the inside of her thigh, stopping just before he reached her pussy. He looked up at Clary through his lashes, watching her intently.

"I'm gonna make you feel things you have never felt before, Clary. I'm going to make you scream my name, you will want only me to give you this pleasure. No other man is allowed to touch you, only me. Do you understand?" Jonathan said malicously.

Clary didn't want her brother to do anything to her, this was incest. She knew all about sex, she knew the pleasure you could get from it. But she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved, when she consented, not her sadistic brother who was doing these things to her against her will. But Clary knew how dangerous her brother was, so she slowly nodded, knowing full well she was giving her brother permission to violate her, but she didn't want to know what would happen if she disagreed with him.

Jonathan smiled at her, a real genuine smile. His finger continued its path upwards. Reaching her clit, he began to circle it, slowly at first, but building up pressure with each movement. Despite how sick this was, Clary could feel her body reacting to Jonathan's touch, each movement stimulating something inside her. She bit down on her lip to stop any moans of pleasure from slipping out. But as Jonathan leant down close, his tounge flicked out to lick her clit, and a cry of pleasure burst out from Clary. Embarassed beyond belief, Clary closed her eyes, to hide herself from Jonathan. Seeing how she reacted to this, Jonathan sped up his movements, his tounge and finger working in unison to give his little sister the pleasure only he could bring her.

Clary let out a shrill cry, her back arching as an earth shattering orgasm tore through her, sending a wonderful feeling of pleasure throughout her body. Her chest was heaving, and as she came down from her high, she realized what had just happened. Her brother had given her her first orgasm. She began to cry again, disgusted with herself. Jonathan looked so pleased with himself, leaning over her and smiling. The hand that had been holding her wrists moved up to stroke Clary's cheek.

"You understand now, little sister? You are _mine_."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was still lead on the sofa, even after Jonathan had left her lying there after what he did to her. She knew she should probably get up and run to her room, but something told her that Jonathan would get even more sick ideas about her in the bedroom. Wiping away the last remaining tear stains, she pulled up her tights and her skirt and sat up straight on the sofa. She felt absolutely disgusting, like bugs were crawling up and down her flesh. Her own brother had violated her, touched her in a place that brother's shouldn't touch their sisters in, and given her a euphoric sense of pleasure that she certainly didn't want. After he had finished, Jonathan had claimed that this sick act made her his property, that she was his. They had been together all this time, and not once had Jonathan ever done anything like this before. Why all of a sudden was he doing this to her? Questions swam around Clary's head like fish in the ocean.

"Are you just going to sit there all day, Clarissa?" Clary looked up to see Jonathan standing in the doorway, his gaze one of questioning. She glared at him with all the hatred she could summon.

"Don't look at me like that, darling. After all, I did just give you the most wonderful feeling you will ever experience, I think that's enough to earn me a smile." Jonathan continued, smirking at the last part. Clary stood up from the sofa, walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. His face jerked to the side, and when he turned it back, he fixed Clary with a dark stare and lunged for her, sending her flying into the floor. She grunted in pain as Jonathan fell on top of her. Pinning both her hands above her head, Jonathan leaned in close to Clary, his expression furious.

"Never, _ever, _raise your hand to me again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Jonathan yelled, his rage growing. After the way he made her feel, the wonderful joy she should've felt from his touch, all she showed him was anger.

"YOU HYPOCRITE! I CAN'T HIT YOU, YET YOU CAN VIOLATE ME?! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! BROTHER'S DON'T TOUCH SISTERS THE WAY YOU TOUCHED ME! SO BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY COMMENT ABOUT ME HITTING YOU, KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Clary screamed, her body trembling with both rage and fear. Adding to her sentence, she raised her head back and spat at him. Somehow, Jonathan's calm demeanour had returned after he had yelled at her, not breaking even when she had spat at him. He simply removed one of his hands that were holding hers, using the other one to keep them both secure, wiped the spit from his face... and put it in his mouth. Clary almost gagged at the sight of it.

"You taste so sweet, Clary." He remarked, before leaning down to lock their lips together. Clary's eyes widened as she thrashed her head around to avoid him, but he used his free hand to hold her head secure as he tried to slip into her mouth. Seeing that she wasn't going to give him entrance, he slid his hand underneath her shirt to grasp hold of her breast, causing Clary to gasp and Jonathan slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, and savouring every moment.

'_This is so wrong!' _Clary thought as her brother attacked her tongue in a passionate, yet insanely disgusting dance. _'He's my brother, he shouldn't be doing this to me!' _

Jonathan hesitantly drew away from the kiss, like he never wanted it to end. He looked down at Clary's frightened, enraged and confused face, and smiled.

"I'm think I'm ready for another _taster _session, but I think this time we should do it where we're both a bit more comfortable, don't you?" Jonathan said, then winked at her. Clary's heartbeat sped up erratically as she realized that what Jonathan had done to her on the sofa would be repeating herself... in his bedroom.

As Jonathan let go of her wrists to stand up, Clary's right hand clenched into a fist, and with all her might, she punched him straight in the face. The pain in her knuckles was unbearable when they drew back from his face, but all she could focus on was escaping from Jonathan. The punch had obviously affected Jonathan, as he cluched his face in pain and rolled off of Clary. With speed she didn't even know she had, Clary stood up and ran out of the lounge and to the stairs. When she reached the halfway point, she could hear Jonathan's footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. Fearing what he would do to her now, she increased her speed, desperate to escape. As she reached the landing, she saw that her bedroom door was open, meaning she wouldn't have to fumble around with the doorknob. But as soon as her hand wrapped around the handle, a hand tangled itself in her fiery locks and yanked her backwards. Screaming in frustration, she clawed at the hand that held her captive, before a second hand whipped round and bashed her across the head, striking her dizzy for a few moments. She could feel strong muscular arms pick her up and carry her through a doorway. _Jonathan's bedroom_.

She flopped down on his bed, her head pounding like a drum. She knew she should be running, but she could barely move her legs, he had struck her so hard. Jonathan climed on top of her and straddled her hips, moving his face close to hers and inhaling her scent, almost as if she were his own personal drug.

"Ah Clary. Don't worry, little sis, I'll make you feel good." Jonathan said in a husky voice, his tone practically dripping with lust, before removing her tights, skirt and pants to repeat the same act he had performed downstairs. Not sex, but just as twisted.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He wouldn't stop.

And each time, her body betrayed her.

_She was his toy._

_She was his possession._

_She was his._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in aaaaggeeess! My laptop had to go in for repair, and I expected it to take a few days when actually it took 2 weeks! Thank you so much for your patience, so without further ado, here is the next chapter of Cry Little Sister!**

* * *

Clary led silently on Jonathan's bed, long drained of tears. Her body was absolutely exhausted after what Jonathan had put her through. He was lying down next to her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist while he placed soft kisses on her temple. He hadn't spoken to her since they'd gotten into his room, promising her that he would make her feel good.

_And he had_.

Despite that fact that it was disgusting and wrong, Clary had enjoyed every second of it. The way his fingers had curled inside he, caressing her sweet spot in a relentless motion, how his tongue flicked out occasionaly to slide up and down her clit, making her hips buck involuntarily in pleasure, how the multiple orgasms he had given her sent sweet waves of euphoria throughout her entire body, making her feel as light as a feather. She wanted more.

Not that she wanted sex with her brother, the very thought made her want to throw up. But what Jonathan had done to her, the pleasure he had given her made her think about how sex would give her a whole lot more. But she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved and trusted, not a teenage fling and certainly _not_ her brother. But... what if he did? What if he decided foreplay was not enough? The thought was absolutely mortifying.

Clary was suddenly stirred from her thoughts by a soft whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to have dinner now?" Jonathan asked, his breath warm on her ear. Not wanting to stay in his room any longer, Clary slowly nodded. Jonathan unwrapped his arm from around Clary's waist, placed one final kiss on her temple, and then stood up and left the room. Clary sat up, wondering why her brother had abruptly left the room. Deciding that she didn't really care, much preferring when he wasn't near her, Clary stood up to leave Jonathan's bedroom. But as she stepped out into the hallway, Jonathan emerged from her bedroom, holding a powder blue pair of her pyjamas. Clary looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you would be more comfortable in these, rather than walking around naked," Jonathan said, his pitch black eyes looking down at Clary's body. Suddenly becoming aware of the the fact that she _was _naked, a blush crept up on Clary's face as she took the pyjamas from Jonathan. He smiled at her, not one of his twisted smirks, but one of sincerity.

"I'm going to heat up our meals. Don't take too long." And with that, he walked downstairs and disappeared down the hall. Clary's head was buzzing. He was acting so nice now, like a real brother, as if he hadn't repeatedly violated her earlier. Did he have split personality or something? He scared her, the way he would abuse her one minute and then comfort her the next.

Clary walked back into Jonathan's room to pick up her underwear. Once they were on she put on her pyjamas, relishing the warmth they gave her. She heard the microwave beep downstairs, and Jonathan whistling nonchalantly as he took their meals out. Clary scowled. How dare he act so casual after what he just did to her?! Deciding she was going to try and find out just what thoughts went through Jonathan's mind, Clary went downstairs.

The Walking Dead theme song was blaring out from the lounge, suggesting Jonathan had chosen their favourite t.v show in an effort to halt her questions. She walked into the kitchen and picked up her plate of spaghetti carbanara then walked into the lounge. Jonathan was seated in one of the black leather recliners, feet kicked up and happily digging into his own meal. He looked up as Clary entered and inclined for her to sit down in the chair opposite him. With her blood boiling, Clary sat down next to her big brother. He smiled at her and pressed play on the t.v remote.

"It's the episode where they lose Sophia. There's a glass of Pepsi on the table if you want it," He said, before resuming eating. Clary stared at him in disbelief. Since yesterday he had done nothing but force himself on her and talk about them belonging together. But now he was making her dinner and sitting with her watching their favourite show. Was he trying to make up for what he had done? She was so confused. Why had he suddenly become like this? They had always been so close growing up. Had that closeness grown into something else?

"Your food is getting cold, Clary," Jonathan said suddenly, pulling Clary from her thoughts.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Clary said, her voice barely even a whisper. Jonathan still heard.

"Whatever do you mean, little sister?" Jonathan said casually, setting his plate down on the floor.

"Everything that you've done to me. Walking in on me half naked, kissing me in my bedroom, threatening me to keep quiet, violating me multiple times, touching me how no brother should touch his sister, and now you're acting like nothing's happened. _That's _what I mean, big brother," Clary said, her voice surprisinly calm for how much rage she was feeling. Jonathan sighed softly, he looked so tired all of a sudden.

"You're right, you deserve an explanation... here it goes. I have felt this way about you for a long time, Clary, but I have not had the courage to act on my feelings. But you don't realise how beautiful you are, and the thought of anyone else touching you, hurting you, _having _you sickens me. I don't want anyone else with you, because they won't love you the way I do. When I walked in on you in the bathroom, that was honestly a mistake, I didn't realise that you were getting undressed. I thought you were already in the shower and I wanted to grab the nail clippers. As for when I kissed you, that was me finally acting on my feelings for you. I was so scared that you would tell mum and dad what I did, so that's why I made you keep quiet. And as for what I did to you... it was wrong. It was me giving into my sexual desires, trying to make you want me. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clarissa." He told her in the softest, most sincere voice Clary had ever heard, and he sat as if he expected her to hit him at any moment.

Clary found herself unable to speak, her mouth as dry as a desert. She had expected Jonathan to say something really malevolent and not to apologize for his actions. Instead he had been completely honest, and he practically pleaded for forgiveness. Why couldn't she say something?

"Come here," Jonathan murmured, holding his hand out for Clary to take. Not knowing what had came over her, she took his hand and stood up. Jonathan pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her crimson curls lovingly. Her body slowly relaxed as Jonathan wound his fingers through her curls. Tears pricked at her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of Jonathan's neck, not seeing the dark smile that grew on his face. She was putty in his hands.

* * *

Clary became conscious of strong arms wrapped around her as she was gently lowered down on to a soft bed, and a duvet being pulled over her. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she wearily cracked them open to see Jonathan at the foot of his bed, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"Jonathan?" Clary croaked. Even in the pitch black of Jonathan's room, Clary could see her brother smiling at her.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you. You fell asleep while we were watching t.v, so I decided to put you to bed. Mum and Dad will be home soon anyway," Jonathan explained, unbuckling his trousers, letting them drop to the floor and then stepping out of them, leaving him in nothing but black boxers. Then he walked over to the bed and lifted the covers up, sliding in next to Clary. However, he made no move to touch her, but just simply lead next to her, staring into her emerald green eyes while she stared into his onyx black ones.

"Don't worry, Clary, I won't do anything. I just want to hold you," Jonathan whispered, not wanting to ruin the perfect silence they had. After a brief hesitation, Clary shuffled closer to Jonathan, allowing him to embrace her while they slept. Jonathan graciously wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Goodnight Clarissa," Jonathan whispered, placing a kiss on her head before falling asleep. It wasn't long before sleep claimed Clary too, as she wondered what strange events tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're so beautiful, Clarissa."A soft whisper breathed in her ear, their hands trailing eagerly down her thighs, spreading her knees apart. Clary arched upwards, craving more of this desperate touch she was recieving. She was answered when her panties were slowly pulled from her and tossed on the ground. She moaned in anticipation, her body wanting, needing this. The pale face of Jonathan appeared in front of her, holding himself above her. His eyes were filled with lust, and Clary wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her and kissed him fiercely, tounges battling each other, neither of them wanting to break the kiss. Jonathan's hands, which had previously been tangled in her hair were now fondling her breasts. Clary thrust her hips against Jonathan's, sending him a message that she needed him. Now. Hesitantly breaking their kiss, Jonathan quickly stripped himself of his boxers and positioned himself at Clary's entrance. Despite how badly she wanted this, Clary couldn't get rid of this feeling in the back of her mind that something was badly wrong, but she had no time to act on her thoughts before Jonathan had thrust himself inside her, claiming her virginity for himself._

* * *

Clary jolted awake, her skin crawling in disgust at the dream she had just woken from. Her and Jonathan had sex in her dream! It was the most horrific and realistic dream she had ever had. So why were her panties soaked?

Looking around, Clary noticed that she was not in her own room, but in Jonathan's. The memories of last night came flooding back to her. How Jonathan had confessed his true feelings to her, how he felt about her. Could she really live with the fact that her brother was in love with her? No, he couldn't be. He probably just mistook their closeness for romance. She needed to set the facts straight. Jonathan wasn't in love with her. They would never be together. The sooner he realised that, the easier their lives would be. He was currently sleeping next to her, his arms holding her to his chest, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Clary wondered if their parents knew they shared a bed last night. What would they think? As slowly and delicately as she could, Clary tried to manouever out of her brother's death grip on her. But just as soon as she had almost gotten free, Jonathan's arms wrapped back around her and pulled her back, placing his face back in the crook of her neck and began nuzzling her neck. It would probably have relaxed her in any other circumstances, except that the boy next to her was her brother.

"Jonathan, let go,"Clary said, her teeth gritted. Jonathan began placing kisses on her neck, slowly leading up to her jaw. One of his hands began rubbing her stomach, discreetly moving to her breasts. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"But I don't want to, Clary. I have wanted you like this for so long." Jonathan murmured, sitting up and climbing on top of Clary. She began to panic, feeling like she had no control over the situation at hand. Her incestuous brother was straddling her, dark eyes watching her like a hawk, a sadistic smirk etched on to his face. Clary could feel his arousal pressed against her. _He wanted her_.

"What about everything you said to me last night? You said sorry to me, you said you wouldn't hurt me." Clary struggled to keep her breathing calm. Jonathan just looked at her like she was stupid.

"You seriously think I meant anything I said to you last night? I think the only thing I said that was true was when I told you that I've felt this way about you for a very long time. The thought of anyone else being you sickens me only because you belong to me, and no one else. No one else will be with you. Only me. If you tell Mum and Dad anything, I will make them believe that you were the one coming on to me. You lied all the time as a child, what's to stop them from believing this is just another one of your stupid stories? And I know you enjoyed what I did to you just as much as I did, there's no denying it. You have no idea how badly I want to be inside you, but I think we'll wait for a bit. Makes it so much more exciting." Jonathan whispered, his voice husky and low.

Clary could barely breathe. She had suspected that a lot of what Jonathan had said to her wasn't true, but she chose to believe it, rather than admitting that her brother was obsessed with her. He had just admitted he wanted to have sex with her! Clary had never felt more trapped. Jonathan knew how to manipulate her story, twist her words around to make her seem like the bad guy. She couldn't say anything to her parents, none of her friends could know, she was completely and utterly alone. But she wouldn't let Jonathan have his way with her.

"Well, you'll be waiting for a very long time, Jonathan. You will never have me. I don't belong to you, I belong to me. Now, get off of me!"Clary growled at him, raising her right hand up to rake her nails across Jonathan's face, but he caught her hand before she could, and pinned it down on to the bed. Quicker than she could anticipate, Jonathan's lips crashed down on hers, his tounge parting her lips and slipping inside, kissing her with a wild nature that she had never seen in him before. He groaned in pleasure as his hand slipped up her top to fondle her breast, just like he had done in her dream. Clary shook her head furiously, trying to avoid Jonathan's attack on her mouth, but he wouldn't give in. Whenever she tried to bite his lip, he mistook it for an act of passion and deepened the kiss. Sensing that Jonathan had released his weight from her legs in an effort to get closer to her face, Clary raised her knee up and hit him straight in the groin. He broke the kiss then, the breath leaving his body as he collapsed on top of her. Clary was crushed underneath her brother's weight, essentially trapping her even more. She groaned inwardly as she tried to push Jonathan off of her. He raised his head to look at her, his eyes slitted in pain, but his mouth curled upwards in pleasure.

"Feisty," He whispered, planting a brief kiss on her lips before getting off of her. Clary shot up from his bed, rushing to get out of his room. He caught her arm just before she could run downstairs, and pulled her towards him. "Remember what will happen if you tell them, Clary." She snatched her arm back from him and ran downstairs. The house smelt of pancakes and bacon. Jocelyn was stood at the stove, happily frying away.

"Good morning," Clary smiled, trying to act like everything was not totally fucked up. Jocelyn smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Clary. You want some breakfast?" Jocelyn asked, scooping up some bacon and putting it on to four separate plates. Clary nodded eagerly, seeing as she didn't have much of her dinner last night. She picked up her plate of bacon and pancakes, but just before she left the room, Jocelyn called her.

"Clary, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"Clary asked, biting into a piece of bacon.

"Why were you sleeping in Jonathan's room last night?" Jocelyn questioned, her eyes fixed on to Clary's. _Shit_. Before Clary could answer, Jonathan, who was halfway down the stairs, answered for her.

"She had a nightmare, couldn't go back to sleep. Asked if she could stay with me, and being the wonderful brother that I am, I let her. Pass me a plate please, mother?" Jonathan said smoothly. He was wonderful alright. At lying. Jocelyn bought it though, much to Jonathan and Clary's relief.

"Once you've finished, would you two mind running into town for us? Me and your father have to go to work in a bit. I'll leave some bus fare for you." Jocelyn said, making her way out of the kitchen to go sit in the lounge with Valentine. Jonathan looked at Clary smugly.

"Looks like we're gonna have a fun day out in town together, little sister."He said before taking his breakfast in the lounge. Clary took hers upstairs so she could get ready at the same time. Hopefully Jonathan wouldn't try anything on her today. While she was at it, she should also have prayed that clouds could fall from the sky, as both of those events were practically impossible.

* * *

Jonathan and Clary barely spoke on the bus ride into town, he was too busy with a phone call with his friend Sebastian, while Clary had her earphones screwed into her ears, 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence blasting out. The song suited her situation so perfectly. The verses were about someone being absolutely terrified of someone else, while the chorus was about the other person talking about belonging. It was almost as if the song had been written purely for her.

The bus pulled up at their stop, and Clary and Jonathan jumped off. He ended his phonecall, while Clary still kept her headphones in, volume up all the way. She could sense Jonathan scowling at her, but she chose to ignore him, right up until he yanked her earbuds out.

"It's rude to listen to music while you're with someone." He snarled,chucking the headphones back at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's also rude to force yourself on someone you're related to, but that doesn't exactly stop you, does it?" Clary retaliated. Jonathan maliciously stared at her.

"Don't play games with me, Clarissa."

"Why not? You afraid of losing?"

"Just go into your bookshop, I'll be picking up Mum's parcel. And don't think you can run back home, because I've got your ticket." Jonathan said, before walking away from her into the delivery shop. Clary sighed, agitated beyond belief. At least she could be away from Jonathan for a while, surrounded by books, a place where she felt at ease. Walking into the bookstore, Clary walked straight over to the art section. She had been really interested in drawing angels and demons lately, and wondered if they sold any good books about it. Scanning the bookshelf, she found the perfect book. She pulled it from the shelf and stood up, walking straight into someone, the book slipping from her hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't-" Clary began to apologize, but stopped halfway through when she got a proper look at the person she had slammed into. He looked about Jonathan's age, but he was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was short and blonde. Natural, she could skin was gorgeously tanned, and his eyes...they were golden. He was a walking god. He smiled at her, an adorable and incredibly sexy lopsided smile that made Clary weak at the knees. No boy had ever given her this effect before.

"No apology necessary, miss. I was distracted."He said with a British accent. Oh wow. Clary shrugged her shoulders and smiled back at him. They both leant down at the same time to pick up Clary's fallen book. As they both reached across, their fingers touched, sending sparks of electricity up Clary's arm. She supressed a gasp as he looked back up at her, still smiling. He picked up her book and they both stood up, and he looked down at her book in obvious interest.

"You draw a lot?" He asked, flipping her book back and forth in his hands.

"Yeah, it's one of my hobbies," Clary replied, playing with a frayed piece of string on her faded blue shorts.

"I'm absolutely crap at it, maybe you could teach me some time? I'm Jace." He laughed, handing back her book and then offering out his hand for her to shake it.

"Thanks. I'm Clary," She replied, shaking his hand. He felt so strong, and she briefly wondered what it would be like to run her hands down his muscles. What was going on with her mind? She didn't even know this guy!

"Well, Clary, perhaps I will see you again one day," He winked at her before walking down another ailse, disappearing behind the shelves. Clary sighed in blissful happiness. She hoped that she would see him again. Why couldn't a guy like that be interested in her, rather than her deranged and psychotic brother? Clutching the book in her arms, Clary spun around to walk towards the tills to pay, and saw Jonathan stood at the end of the aisle, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his expression a mix of rage and jealously. Ignoring him, Clary walked straight ahead to pay for her book. He began slowly advancing towards her, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Who was he?" Jonathan demanded, struggling to keep calm.

"I don't know, and even if I did, what makes you think I would tell you?"Clary calmly replied. Jonathan grabbed her and pushed her against her against the bookshelf, looking around first to see if anyone was watching.

"You are mine Clary. It would do you well to remember that."He whispered sharply. Clary raised her chin in defiance.

"No, I'm not." She said, escaping from Jonathan's grasp and walking towards the checkout, feeling a little braver than she did yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

"When are you going to get it through your head, Clarissa? You are mine! You _don't _get to flirt with random guys you find in the bookshop!"Jonathan snarled, his nails digging into Clary's arms as he pinned her against the wall. After being in complete silence on the bus home and walking back to the house, Jonathan had exploded the moment the front door had shut, slamming Clary into the nearest wall and holding her there, taking out his anger on her for talking to Jace in the bookshop.

"You don't control me, Jonathan! I can talk to who I like, you don't get a say in my social life!" Clary screamed back at him, pushing against his chest in an effort to get him away from her. He simply leaned closer to her, trapping her between himself and the wall, her eyes meeting his collar bone.

"That's where you're wrong, Clarissa. I can do whatever I want to you, because there's nothing you can do to me."Jonathan said, enunciating every word before crashing his lips down on hers, his strong hands gripping her waist. Clary clawed at his face, and momentarily taken back, Jonathan stopped kissing her to check his face. Lucky for her, she hadn't drawn any blood, so he began to kiss her again, his hands holding hers together above her head. He was relentless in his motions, his tongue trying to pry open Clary's stubborn mouth.

"This could all be so much easier if you would just give into me, Clarissa."Jonathan murmured against her lips, his eyes closed.

"_Never._"Clary hissed back. Jonathan's eyes quickly opened, his dark pits lit up with an idea. He grinned at her, sending fear through Clary's small body.

"Well...there are other things I can do to make you understand that you're mine,"He whispered, grabbing Clary and throwing her over his shoulder. Clary began smacking his back with her fists, putting all of her strength into the hits, but to no avail. Jonathan just acted like there was nothing going wrong. He began to ascend the stairs, his grip tight on Clary's thighs.

Clary began to panic now, her breathing rapid, her heartbeat increasing. Jonathan had been pretty clear on what he was going to do to her. He was going to claim her, take her virginity from her. This was what she had feared the most, not the threats, not the abuse, both physical and sexual. But the thought of him actually having sex with her scared her more than anything in the world. Her big brother, who had always looked after her and protected her, was now carrying her upstairs against her will to rape her. What would happen to her afterwards?

Jonathan quickly opened his bedroom door and unceremoniously chucked her onto his bed, slamming the door and locking it after him. Clary began to frantically crawl backwards, desperately searching for a weapon of some sorts, but Jonathan grabbed her legs and pulled her back towards him and began kissing her again, holding down her hands on the bed. Clary began shaking her head, trying to stop Jonathan from kissing her, but Jonathan just moved his lips downwards to her neck, planting soft kisses up and down, occasionally nipping at the skin. He quickly moved his attention to her breasts, sucking at the soft skin until they darkened considerably. His eyes were closed in absolute concentration, enjoying every second that he was touching his sister, while Clary felt absolutely disgusted, begging her brother to stop torturing her.

Quickly wrapping one of his hands around both of hers, Jonathan got to work unbuttoning Clary's shorts, hastily pulling them down to reveal lacy black panties. His eyes lit up with lust as he bent his head down to smell her, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked back up at her. He slid a finger beneath her panties and began slowly teasing her clit, applying the slightest pressure, rejoicing silently as Clary reluctantly let out a low moan, hating herself for it. She bit her lip tightly in an effort not to let any more moans out, piercing the skin, crimson blood trailing down her chin. Jonathan moved upwards and licked the blood away, enjoying the startled look on his sister's face. He began to move his fingers quicker, pulling every moan and whimper he could from Clary. As her breathing grew quicker, and sensing she was coming close to her peak, Jonathan pulled away, abandoning his motions and halting Clary's orgasm. Despite how close she had come to feeling pleasure, Clary was thrilled that Jonathan had stopped, not wanting her brother to give her another feeling of absolute euphoria. But her joy quickly turned into fear as she saw Jonathan pull his top off and unbuckle his trousers.

"Please...don't," Clary begged, trying to get out from under Jonathan, but he just pushed all his weight down on her, straddling her hips with his trousers hanging around his knees. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, his hands greedily stroking her thighs.

"Don't worry,"He whispered. "I promise you'll enjoy it...and so will I." He lifted his head up and made a move to remove his boxers, Clary paralysed beneath him in pure fear. But just before he could remove them and show Clary his great length, the front door opened and Valentine called out.

"Clary, Jonathan? Are you home?"

Jonathan looked furious, he was struggling to keep his breathing calm. He looked down at Clary in extreme annoyance. She smiled triumphantly up at him, showing him that he wouldn't have her.

"To be continued, little sister."Jonathan whispered maliciously, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before getting off of her and getting dressed again. Clary hastily pulled her panties and shorts back on and made a move to leave Jonathan's room, but he held out his arm to block the doorway. She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Make no mistake Clarissa. Your luck will run out eventually, and I _will _have you." He snarled at her. Clary just laughed at him.

"In your dreams."She retaliated, ducking underneath his arm and walking towards the bathroom. But even as she laughed, a dark fear grew in her heart. They had been interrupted this time, but what if next time she was not so lucky?


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan was fuming as he walked downstairs to meet his parents. He had been so close to claiming Clary, to burying himself inside her and pounding into her sweet wet cavern until she melted for him. But his fucking parents had to ruin everything. No matter, the thrill of the chase was just as exciting as winning the prize. He knew that eventually everything would fall into place and Clary would fall into his bed. He smirked at the thought of a naked Clary writhing underneath him, moaning as he fucked her as no man ever would. Hiding the thoughts at the back of his head, Jonathan walked into the lounge and saw his parents sat down on the sofa, quietly discussing something.

"Hey,"Jonathan said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. Both Valentine and Jocelyn jumped when their son spoke, clearly so deep in conversation that they hadn't even heard Jonathan coming downstairs.

"Oh, hello Jonathan. Where's your sister? We both need to speak to you about something important,"Jocelyn said, fixing her hair that was falling out of its bun. Jonathan's heart momentarily seized. What did they want to speak about? What if they knew about what he had been doing to Clary? There was no way they could...unless Clary had told them. After his threats, she shouldn't even dream about telling them. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan shouted up the stairs to Clary.

"Clary! Come down here now!" He shouted, hearing something clatter on the bathroom floor. He silently laughed at the thought of his voice sending fear through his little sister. The bathroom door slowly creaked open and he heard her feet padding down the stairs. When her eyes caught his, he could see her breathing pick up in fear, giving Jonathan more reason to believe that she had told their parents. He smiled devilishly up at her before sauntering back into the lounge, Clary trailing behind him.

They both walked into the lounge and sat in the same black recliners they had the night Jonathan had confessed his feelings to Clary. Valentine was leaning back on the sofa, his black suit creased slightly. Jocelyn sat upright on the sofa, her hands folded in her lap.

"Jonathan. Clary. We have to speak to you about something very important. As you know, we go away quite a lot on business meetings, some of which we are only away for an hour, or a day at the most. Well, our business partners, The Clave, have asked us and our shareholders to attend a very important meeting next week, but going to it means we'll be leaving you alone for five days. We wanted to ask you before we accepted."Valentine said, sounding very professional, as if he were talking to his co-workers rather than his children.

Clary's breath caught in her throat. Five days alone with her brother?! There was no telling what he would do to her. Having a few hours alone with him to do whatever he pleased to her was enough, but with the ability of having five whole days to themselves, Jonathan could step up his game. She was absolutely terrified of the thought of her parents leaving her alone with Jonathan, but she couldn't say anything, because they would become suspicious and there was no doubt in Clary's mind that Jonathan would make her suffer if she did say anything.

Jonathan, on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic at the thought of having Clary to himselves for a few days to do what he wanted to her. Seeing her trying desperately to hide the look of fear growing in her eyes made him want to pounce on her now and fuck the fear out of her until she fully submitted to him, craving only his touch, both loving and rough. He couldn't wait to be inside of her. _Finally_.

"Are you alright Clary? You look like you're barely breathing."Jocelyn pointed out, noticing how still Clary had become.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just...do you have to go? I mean, you and Dad go away so much, and now you're going away for longer than ever before. I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."Clary said desperately, silently pleading with her parents not to leave her alone with her posessive, dangerous and insane brother.

"You'll be fine, Clarissa. Jonathan will look after you. Won't you Jonathan?" Valentine replied. Jonathan looked across to Clary, who hesitantly locked eyes with him. He smiled sweetly down at his little sister, wondering what those emeralds would look like glazed over with lust.

"Oh yes. I'll take very good care of her, father."Jonathan replied, reaching his hand out to grab Clary's. Despite the fact that his touch felt like poison against her skin, she could not pull away, lest she arouse suspicion from their parents. Jonathan's thumb gently rubbed her knuckles, and Clary plastered on a fake smile. Valentine and Jocelyn seemed pleased that their children were fine with being left together for a few days, and proclaimed they would be eating out for dinner that night, and went upstairs to get ready. Clary fell back in her chair, hiding her face in her hands and trying her hardest not to burst into tears.

"Now, now little sister. Won't it be thrilling to spend some time with your big brother? There's so much we can get up to this week," Jonathan said, his voice low and heavy. He stood up from his recliner and leant over Clary, his hands either side of her huddled body. Clary lifted up her head to see Jonathan looming over her, a twisted smirk on his face. Quicker than she could anticipate, Jonathan crashed his lips onto hers, hands gripping her shoulders tight while his tounge battled to invade her mouth. Clary pushed against his chest in an effort to get him off of her, but she was little match for him as he continued his assault against her. But much to Clary's surprise, Jonathan removed his lips from hers and looked down at her blissfully, and reached his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"There will be more chances for me to do that this week, Clarissa. And much more where that came from." Jonathan said, placing a kiss on Clary's forehead before leaning away from her and walking upstairs to get ready for their evening meal. A sick feeling of dread rose up in Clary's stomach, and she felt like she was going to pass out. Jonathan could do everything he possibly could to her this week and Clary didn't know what she feared worse: The things he would do to her, or the thought that she might actually enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 1 _

Clary slowly woke up from her dreamless sleep, her vision blocked by her tangled mane of red dinner last night had been unbearable, with Jonathan groping her silently under the table when he was sure their parents wouldn't notice. She had barely gotten any sleep last night, she was even awake when her parents had left the house at 4:00am. She stretched out her hand to turn off her alarm, signalling that it was 6:00am, time for her to have a shower. Lifting the covers, Clary stretched out her limbs and got out of bed, dreading the upcoming week. For five days, she would be forced to share a house alone with her deluded and incestuous brother who wanted her. He had already sexually abused her more times than she could count, and passionately kissed her more than once, and at one point had even tried to force himself on her, only to be interrupted by their parents. But now they had the house to themselves for five days, so there would be no interruptions. How far would he go?

Slowly opening her bedroom door, Clary set foot on to the dark landing. The sun had not yet risen, meaning Jonathan wouldn't be up yet. He usually woke up at the crack of dawn. His bedroom door was tightly shut, and Clary couldn't hear any noise coming from his room. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went into the bathroom, turned on the light and then the shower. As the room steamed up, Clary looked at herself in the mirror. At her emerald eyes, at her crimson curls, her porcelain skin. Was it her looks Jonathan was interested in? He had called her beautiful more than once. Was there anyway she could make herself look less attractive to her brother? Why did he want her so much?

Sighing, Clary made a move to shut the bathroom door, but was startled when she saw a dark silhouette in the doorway. The figure moved into the light, revealing Jonathan, who was gazing down at Clary with a dark look in his eyes. He quickly advanced into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"What do you want Jonathan?" Clary demanded, struggling to keep her voice calm, and wincing internally when she heard it waver slightly.

"I want to take a shower." Jonathan replied, pulling off his black t-shirt by the back of the collar, revealing his toned chest to Clary.

"Well, I'm taking one, so you'll have to take one after I'm done." Clary retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest. Jonathan just smirked at her.

"I think it will be so much quicker if we both have one together, don't you think so, little sister?" He said, and immediately began to pull Clary's pajama top off. Clary began struggling, trying to evade her brother's desperate hands as they yanked at her clothes. Gripping his nails into her upper arms, Jonathan threw Clary into the bathroom door, pinning her there with his body.

"Get off of me!" Clary screamed, knowing full well there was no one around to help her. Jonathan was breathing hard, obviously exhausted with her efforts to stop him.

"Shut the fuck up Clary. I won't try anything on you, it's far too early for that. But we _will _be showering together, whether you want to or not! Now take your top off."Jonathan said, his voice seething with rage at the beginning, but slowly calming down towards the end of his sentence. He let go of Clary's arms and stood back, giving her the choice to remove her top herself or letting him do it. Accepting that, while she did not want to remove her clothes for her brother, she did not want him taking them from her either. So, with her head hung in shame, Clary slowly removed her top, giving Jonathan full view of her perky breasts in her white lacy bra. She could imagine him smiling at her, his malicious nature showing through.

"Now your shorts."Jonathan said, dropping his own shorts and waiting for Clary to continue. Still refusing to make eye contact with him, Clary hooked her fingers in the waistband of her pajama shorts and lowered them down her legs, leaving her practically naked in front of her brother. Jonathan stepped forward so he was right in front of her, and ran his hands down the sides of her body, his eyes closed with a slight smile sketched on his face. Clary shuddered in disgust as his fingers lightly traced the curve of her spine, before reaching to unhook her bra. Clary reached up her hands to push her brother away, before he stopped her with a warning look. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead before opening the clasp of her bra and letting the straps fall down her arms. Clary closed her eyes in disbelief and shame: Disbelief that this was happening, and shame that she was letting this happen. She made a move to cover up her breasts, but Jonathan grabbed her wrists and placed them around his torso.

"Never hide yourself from me. You are beautiful."Jonathan murmured, turning her around and marching her into the shower. Stepping inside, Clary did nothing but stand underneath the shower head and let the scalding water run over her body. Never in her life had she imagined showering with man, let alone her brother! How had her life come to this? Why was her brother doing this to her? How long had he been wanting to do this to her?

The shower door slid open and Jonathan stepped inside. He walked over to Clary and wrapped his hands around her waist, grinning when he felt her tense up. He kissed the hollow of her ear, and bit down slightly on her lobe, rejoycing when she gasped.

"I'm going to wash you now, okay Clary?" Jonathan said rather than asked. Not waiting for her reply, Jonathan grabbed Clary's green loofah and poured some apple body wash on it, letting the soapy suds run down his hands. He turned back round and began to slowly wash Clary's back, watching his little sister as she trembled underneath the water, never looking at him. Jonathan began to move the loofah lower down her body, gently moving over her behind, resisting the urge to smack it and watch it turn red. After he had washed her legs, he made Clary turn around so he could wash her front. With her hands wrapped tightly around her breasts, Clary turned to face her brother, her eyes fixed on the floor, knowing that if she looked up slightly, she would be looking at her brother's manhood.

After cleaning across Clary's shoulders, Jonathan gently wrapped his hands around Clary's wrists and moved her arms out of the way so he could clean her breasts. As soon as the loofah touched them, Clary shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the fact that her brother was intimately washing her, although he had done worse. It took every ounce of self control Jonathan had not to take her there and then, but he knew he had to bide his time. Not much longer to go. After scrubbing every inch of Clary's body, Jonthan quickly rinsed the suds off and got to work on washing her hair, squirting shampoo into the palm of his hand and massaging it into Clary's hair. Once her hair was completely covered, he washed all the shampoo out and quickly put conditioner in it, before getting to work on scrubbing his own body. While he would have loved for Clary to clean him, he knew that he would not be able to hold himself back with her hands running down his body. Clary rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and made a move to leave the shower, but paused just before opening the door, looking back at Jonathan for confirmation that she could actually leave. Jonathan nodded.

"I suppose you will take longer than me to get ready, with your hair and makeup. I'll be out shortly."Jonathan said, kissing Clary on the forehead and opening the door for her. Clary quickly stepped out and wrapped a towel around her hair and body and fled the bathroom, not wanting to stay in there any longer than she had to.

* * *

Clary sat down at her desk, her arms folded underneath her head as she looked around the class. Magnus and Alec were at the front, holding hands and whispering to each other. They looked so happy together. They were both her friends. She remembered one time when a guy had come up to her in the hallway and tried to get it on with her, and Magnus pulled out a bunch of glitter from his pocket and blew it in the kids face. He spent the entire day covered in glitter, and never tried to speak to Clary again. Alec was quiet, but he got along well with Clary. By the window was Izzy and Simon. They both fancied each other and everyone knew it, but they were both too afraid to say anything. Izzy was Alec's sister, and the two were complete opposites. Alec liked to keep to himself, while Izzy was always hosting these crazy parties every other weekend. Simon and Clary had been best friends for years, but despite how close they were, Clary could never tell Simon about what was going on in her life right now.

This morning after Clary had gotten ready, Jonathan had come into her room and held her hands, kissing the backs of her knuckles. Not saying anything, just sat there. Whenever Clary had tried to pull her hands away, Jonathan would tighten his grip on them and pull her closer, until she eventually found herself sat in Jonathan's lap. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and sat there staring into her eyes and until Clary had found it to be awkward and turned away, but Jonathan had put his hand underneath her chin and turned her head back to his. He had placed a light kiss on her lips before lifting her off of him and leaving her bedroom.

His mood swings were really weird. One moment he was groping her and trying to have sex with her, the next he was washing her back and holding her in his lap. Her mind trailed back to the boy she had met in the bookstore. He seemed really nice and genuinely interested in her. While it was only a brief meeting, Clary hoped that she would see him again.

The classroom door opened and their tutor, Professor Hodge Starkweather walked in, prompting everyone to return to their seats. All the seats in the classroom were taken up, apart from the one to the right of Clary, as the girl who used to sit there had moved schools.

"Good morning class. Now as you are all aware, we have a new student joining us today." Professor Starkweather said, pulling out his glasses and placing them on his face. With all the commotion at home, Clary had forgotten that there was someone new moving to the school, despite the fact that Izzy had been going on about it non-stop on Friday.

"He is joining us all the way from London, England. So, I would like you all to give a very warm welcome to our new student, Jace Herondale." Professor Starkweather announces, and then a young boy with golden hair strides into the classroom. Clary freezes in her seat, her eyes wide as she looks at the boy who has just walked into her classroom. It's the boy she met in the bookshop! Jace smiles and looks around the classroom. His golden eyes meet Clary's, and his smile grows brighter. Clary blushes and smiles back at him,lifting up her fingers as a miniature wave. He is dressed in dark jeans with a grey t-shirt with a black leather biker jacket, looking just as sexy as he did in the bookshop. Wait, did she just think that?

"Well, Jace, would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?"Professor Starkweather asks. Jace clears his throat and begins speaking in his amazingly hot British accent, with a few girls around the class sighing slightly. For some reason this made Clary jealous,despite the fact she had no claim to Jace.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jace. I was born and raised in London until my parents got a job here in Brooklyn, so here I am! Uh, I play the piano and I train a lot, but I would be very interested in learning how to draw."Jace said, his voice sounding so charismatic. Clary's heart fluttered in her chest when Jace mentioned about learning to draw. Their eyes made contact again and Jace winked at her, causing a few people to turn around and look at Clary, wondering how she had caught the new boy's attention so quickly.

"Well,we hope you enjoy your time at Idris Academy, Jace. We have a fine music club, an excellent gym and a wonderful art club. There is only one seat available in this class, next to Clarissa Morgenstern in the back, if you wouldn't mind sitting there?" The Professor said, indicating the empty seat next to Clary. Jace looked over and smiled.

"Don't mind if I do." And with that, he swaggered down the aisle and took the seat next to Clary, falling down into his seat and leaning over to whisper to Clary. "Hello again."

"Hi."Clary whispered, not wanting to get caught by Professor Starkweather and having to stop her conversation with Jace.

"I was hoping we would meet again,we didn't really have much of a conversation on Saturday did we?"Jace asked, shrugging off his leather jacket and revealing his muscular arms to Clary.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you again too."Clary said, a bright smile on her face. She hadn't smiled like this since before Jonathan had started abusing her. And a stranger had made it happen.

"Well, seeing as I'm new here, and I don't have any friends here yet, could I possibly tag along with you for the day?" Jace asked, sounding a bit shy at the thought of asking a girl if he could follow her around school all day. Clary felt a blush creep on to her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah, sure you can!" Clary giggled, feeling a little excited that she would be spending more time with Jace. The boy in question grinned at her.

"Great!"

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Jace trailing around after Clary, sitting by her in all her lessons, never taking his eyes off of her. During their music class, Jace had sat and played the piano gracefully, and Clary had been awed by the melodies his fingertips played. He tried to teach her some notes, but Clary was just as good as a fish trying to swim on dry land. During their art class, Jace had watched Clary intently, entranced by the amazing drawings she produced. She had tried to teach him, but Jace couldn't draw to save his life, so he ended up scribbling a bunch of doodles on his piece of paper, one of which was Clary's name inside a heart. She remembered him smiling at her in an embarrased way, fiddling with the pencil in his hand. At lunch, Clary had introduced Jace to Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alec, and they all warmed to him quickly. Despite the fact that Jace could hang around probably anyone he wanted, he chose to remain with the glitter coated boy, his introverted boyfriend, a badass seductress, a comic book nerd and a girl he had met in a bookshop.

After school had finished, Jace had handed Clary a piece of paper, kissed her on the cheek and walked away, leaving Clary standing at the school sign dumbfounded. She opened up the piece of paper to reveal a phone number with a kiss on the end. Jace had given her his phone number! Clary clutched the piece of paper tight in her hands and walked out of school, having completely forgotten about her brother. She was reminded suddenly when hands encased her shoulders, pulling her back into a broad chest.

"Where do you think you're going little sister?" Jonathan whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You didn't really think you could get away that easily, did you?"

* * *

When they got back to the house, Clary quickly stuffed Jace's number into the pocket of her dark blue blazer. She knew Jonathan would become furious with her if he found out a boy had taken interest in her, especially if it was the same boy she had encountered in the bookshop. She walked into the kitchen and started raiding the cupboards, she wasn't particularly hungry, but the simple task distracted her from the fact that her brother was watching her. After grabbing a blueberry muffin from the cupboard, Clary turned around to leave the kitchen, only to find Jonathan blocking her way. His expression was calm, but Clary could detect a hidden rage just waiting to boil over. He slowly began advancing towards Clary, backing her up until she hit the counter. He put his arms either side of her and leant in close to her face, stirring the locks of hair on her face with his breath.

"How was your day at school, little sister? Make any new...friends?" Jonathan inquired, his voice taking on a sharp edge when he said the word 'friends'.

"I don't see how it's any of your business."Clary snapped, trying to get out of the human cage she was currently in, but Jonathan just moved closer to her.

"Of course it's my business. I'm your brother. And I know the boy who you met in the bookshop is now in your class at school. I know he's been with you all day, _and I know he kissed you_. You are not to go near him, do you understand?" Jonathan snarled, his face less than a few inches away from Clary's.

"And why not?!"Clary demanded, screaming in her brother's face.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE!"Jonathan yelled, grabbing Clary's wrist and pulling her out of the kitchen. Clary began to put up a fierce struggle, pulling and kicking at Jonathan. Eventually he grew tired of her fight and flung her into the wall, causing her to bash her head. Clary groaned in pain and curled up into a ball. Jonathan grabbed her hair and pulled her to the cupboard under the stairs, with Clary screaming as he yanked ferociously on her hair. Jonathan flung open the door and threw Clary inside, locking it afterwards.

"You can come out of there when I say you can. While you're in there, take some time to reflect on the way you act, little sister." Jonathan said, before walking upstairs into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Clary began pounding furiously on the door, willing it to open. It was to no avail, there was no way that door would budge under her strength. Tears welled up in her eyes, and seeing no other option for her to take, Clary let them spill, and a horrible wailing sound errupted from Clary's mouth, and she sobbed herself to sleep, wondering how her life had ended up this way.

"Wake up Clarissa." A soft voice whispered, while a hand gently stroked her cheek. Clary's eyes hesitantly cracked open, revealing the smiling face of Jonathan. Looking around, Clary noticed she was not in the cupboard anymore, but in Jonathan's bedroom. In his bed. She quickly sat up and wiped the hair away from her face. Jonathan grabbed her hands and moved them down to her lap. His own hands covered her face, stroking her cheeks obsessively. Holding her head in his hands, Jonathan moved forward and kissed her gently on the lips, trapping her bottom lip between his teeth. Clary refused to kiss him back, even when his tongue flicked out to ask for entrance, she just sat there. Maybe if she let him kiss her he would leave her alone.

Jonathan's hands stopped carassing her face and instead moved to her shoulders, and he pushed her down on to the bed. Clary began to panic then, trying to get him off of her. Ignoring her efforts, Jonathan climbed on top of Clary and straddled her hips, his mouth moving from hers and placing long, wet kisses on her neck. He pinned Clary's hands to the bed and continued his assault, feeling himself grow harder by the second. Once his lips had reached her collarbone, he let go of Clary's hands and began to unbutton her blouse, while Clary unsuccessfully tried to push him off. Once her blouse was off, Jonathan began to unbutton his own shirt, flinging it behind him and then he began to carry on with kissing Clary's body, trailing kisses down her stomach. Once he reached the hem of her skirt, he hastily pulled it down her legs, followed by her tights. Clary was hyperventilating by this point, she felt on the verge of a panic attack.

Seeing her in nothing but her black underwear made Jonathan shudder as he leant back down to kiss Clary, his lips unrelenting against her own. Somehow, with only one hand, Jonathan had managed to get his belt buckle undone, and he began pulling his school trousers off, leaving him in just his black boxers. The two siblings were now in nothing but their underwear. While Jonathan was panting heavily at the thought of claiming his little sister, Clary's heavy breathing was due to intense fear that her brother was actually going to have sex with her. This could not be happening.

Quicker than Clary could anticipate, Jonathan had undone the clasp of Clary's bra and was now kneading her breasts, before moving down to lick her nipples. Clary bit her lip to supress any moans from slipping out, not wanting Jonathan to know that this twisted act actually gave her pleasure. Quickly growing bored of her upper half, Jonathan tore off her panties before savagely licking her clit, feeding off her precum as if it was keeping him alive. Small whimpers and moans came from Clary, who was trying to edge away from what her brother was doing to her, but he simply put his hands on her hips and held her in place while he stuck his tongue into her wet folds and began thrusting it in and out. Clary's back arched, but just before she hit her peak, Jonathan pulled away, licking his lips.

"Ready for the main course, little sister?" Jonathan smirked, before tearing off his boxers and reaching over to his bedside table. Clary heard the crackle of foil and tried to bolt off the bed, but Jonathan was blocking her way. Sliding the condom on, he leant over Clary and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"No, no please no! Please don't Jonathan! You're my brother, please don't do this!"Clary begged, tears streaming down her face. Jonathan simply smiled at her.

"Shhh, it's okay Clary, you're nervous, I understand. It's your first time. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Jonathan whispered, grabbing her hips. Before Clary could even acknowledge what he was doing, Jonathan had thrust himself into her, claiming her virginity. Clary screamed as Jonathan entered her, the pain spreading through her lower regions like wildfire. He had actually done it. Her brother had stolen her virginity from her. She felt absolutely sick, her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more than to run and hide somewhere far away. She wished she was with Jace.

Deciding she had had enough time to adust, Jonathan began to slowly thrust in and out of Clary, loving how tight she was around his rigid dick. She was still whimpering slightly at the pain, but it gradually began to fade out, and soon those whimpers were replaced with moans. Hearing those sweet sounds coming from his sister's mouth, Jonathan picked up the pace, slamming into her until she hooked her ankles around his lower back, the pleasure completely taking over her mind. Feeling himself coming closer to the edge, Jonathan began playing with Clary's clit, wanting them to climax together. Clary's back arched high off the bed as she exploded in pleasure and euphoria, Jonathan following soon after. He collapsed on top of her heaving breasts, sighing blissfully. Clary's mind quickly recovered at the sick act that had just happened. She had sex with her brother. _And she liked it_.

Feeling absolutely exhausted, Clary's eyes began to slowly close, but she wrenched them back open when Jonathan slid out of her. He was perched on his elbows on top of her, and he smiled down at her proudly. He leant down to kiss her on the lips, his mouth slow and gentle against hers. Lying down next to her, Jonathan moved Clary closer to him, pulled the covers on top of them and then wrapped his arms around her. Running his fingers through her crimson curls, Jonathan felt a sense of achievement. Clary belonged to him now, whether she wanted to or not. Both still naked, the Morgenstern siblings fell asleep under the sheets, both feeling very different emotions at what just happened. The first day was over, what would happen in the days to come?


	10. Chapter 10

_Day 2_

Sunlight poured through the small gap of the curtains in Jonathan's room, slightly brightening up the dark room. Jonathan's eyes slowly fluttered open, his muscles tight and aching. Well, they would be after what he and Clary had gotten up to last night. Jonathan could remember every single detail; thrusting into Clary, feeling how tight she was around him, hearing her moans, her back arching as they came together. It had been the best moment of Jonathan's life, and he couldn't wait for the next round. Clary stirred in Jonathan's arms, but did not appear to be awake.

Jonathan looked down at his little sister who was wrapped up in his arms, her back right up against his stomach. Her wild red curls were clear evidence of last night, splayed out on her face. Unwrapping one of his arms from around her waist, Jonathan moved Clary's hair away from her face, her perfect porcelain face at peace. She was so beautiful. Pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, Jonathan reluctantly untangled himself from Clary, tucked her underneath the covers, threw on his boxers and went downstairs. He collapsed on to the black leather sofa, burying his hands in his face. Why couldn't Clary love him the way he loved her? Was it too much to ask? Maybe he had been a bit too harsh in his methods, but she just wouldn't listen to him. Jonathan felt a small pang of guilt at hurting Clary, she was his sister, he loved her, but he had hit her and abused her.

Jonathan could not even remember how long he had felt this way about Clary for. He had always looked after her when they were children, but soon the love he felt for her as a sibling melted away, and he realized he was in love with her. It must've been around the time of her 13th birthday. Jocelyn had permitted her to wear makeup for the day, so the two of them had been upstairs getting ready. Valentine and Jonathan had been in the garden, getting the food ready for the guests to arrive. He remembered Jocelyn walking out into the garden, and Clary behind her. She looked so beautiful. Her normally wild red curls had been styled and sprayed, delicately framing her porcelain face. Her lashes were long and thick with mascara, contrasting well with her emerald green eyes. Her cheeks were glowing with pink rouge, and her lips were also pink. She twirled around the garden in her short white summer dress, and Jonathan could swear she looked like an angel. This was the moment he knew he loved his little sister, he was in love with her.

He had to make it up to her. He had to prove to her how sorry he was for raping her. Starting right now. Jumping off the sofa, Jonathan scrambled towards the kitchen, pulling out everything he needed. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, beans, sausages, mushrooms. He was going to make them both a fried breakfast, something he had never done before, but really, how hard could it be?

After a few minutes of frying/cooking the food, Jonathan heard his bedroom door slowly creaking open and small, timid footsteps coming down the stairs. The small huddled figure of Clary stood awkwardly on the stairs, her bedraggled hair covering her face. She was wearing one of Jonathan's black shirts, hanging loosely around her thighs. She wasn't looking at him, and was more focusing on twisting the hem of Jonathan's shirt between her fingers. Deciding it would be better not to say anything to her, Jonathan continued making breakfast, he was almost done. He noticed Clary slip away into the lounge, sniffing as she went. She was crying. Jonathan wanted nothing more than to go in there, embrace her in his arms and beg for forgiveness, but knew she would repulse his touch if he went near her.

Scooping the food on to two plates, Jonathan picked them up and walked into the lounge, where Clary was curled up in a ball on the sofa, her back to him. Her body was shaking as she silently sobbed. Jonathan looked down at her with sympathetic guilt and put the plates down on the floor. As slowly as he could, Jonathan perched on the edge of the sofa and reached his hand out to stroke Clary on the back. As soon as their skin made contact, Clary turned around and flung herself at Jonathan with an animalistic howl and pushed him to the floor. Straddling his hips, Clary smashed her knuckles into Jonathan's jaw over and over again, her small hands inflicting not much pain physically, but emotionally, Jonathan was distraught. He was trying to apologize to her. But he could clearly understand why she was attacking him. He had stolen her virginity, something he had wanted her to give to him willingly. So he just led there, taking her punches until she eventually collapsed in a heap of tears on his chest. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his little sister as she cried, holding her tightly to him.

"Why Jonathan? Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me?"Clary choked through her tears.

"I do love you, Clary. I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Please believe me that it was never my intention to hurt you, I lost my temper when you refused my affections, and I would give anything to make you feel better." Jonathan anxiously said, his hands stroking the back of Clary's curls. He heard her take a deep breath and stifle an oncoming sob.

"I never know when to believe you, Jonathan. I believed what you said the other night, but then- but then you-" Clary was unable to finish her sentence as she recalled what Jonathan had done to her last night. Her own brother had stolen her virginity from her, in some sick twisted bid to prove that he loved her and they belonged together.

"I promise I will make it up to you, Clary. Starting now. I made us breakfast, so let's sit down together and eat, then well get ready for school." Jonathan murmured, kissing Clary on the head before sitting up, with Clary still sat on him. She gently rolled off of him and sat against the sofa, staring off into the distance. Jonathan gazed at her sympathetically, he had done this to her. Grabbing their plates, he sat next to her and encouraged her to eat. The two of them sat there in silence as they ate, unsure of what the future would bring.

* * *

"Clary, wait up!" A male voice shouted after Clary as she walked down the hall to her locker. Stuck in her own little world, Clary heard the voice but could not make the effort to turn around and see who was calling for her. She looked like a zombie, her expression somber, her once bright eyes now were dim and bleak. Gone was her carefree happy attitude, replaced with a dark, miserable husk of a girl who's brother had raped her and tried to make her see that it was his way of showing that he loved her.

"Clary!" The person had gotten closer to her, and was now standing in front of her. Jace. He was staring at her, worry clearly etched on to his face. Clary looked up at him, her face void of all emotion.

"Are you okay? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Jace asked, running one of his hands through his golden locks. Clary blinked at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Clary muttered, before turning to her locker and opening it.

"Are you sure you're okay, Clary?" Jace asked again, concern laced in his voice. No, Clary was not okay. She had been relentlessly tortured by her brother for days, and he had raped her last night and now he was trying to make it up to her.

"I'm fine, Jace, thanks for asking." Clary replied, fishing her books out of her locker before shutting it again. Jace smiled down at her, an adorable lopsided smile that made Clary's heart flutter in her chest.

"If you're sure, but remember that I'm always here if you need to talk." Jace said, before offering out his arm. "Come on, we'll walk to class together." Clary linked her arm with Jace and they both walked into their classroom, and she felt a little better than she had this morning.

* * *

"Okay, Clary, I want to try something with you." Jonathan said, after shutting the front door. Clary's breath caught in her throat. What did he want to do with her?

"What?" Clary asked, her voice barely audible. Jonathan smiled at her.

"Go upstairs and get changed, and while you're getting changed, put on a song that describes exactly how you feel. Then when you're done, I'll do the same." Jonathan said. Clary didn't really see the point of this, but in her mind, she had the perfect song. Nodding her head, Clary went upstairs to her room.

Pulling out the clothes she wanted to wear; denim jeans and her short sleeved black and white striped top, Clary grabbed the CD she was going to use. Evanescence: Fallen. Putting it into the CD player, Clary skipped the tracks until she found the perfect song. Haunted.

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you... loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

* * *

The song's lyrics perfectly described Clary's thoughts and feelings. Jonathan was always watching her, and he made it pretty obvious that he wanted her. And while she feared him and the things he could or would do to her, he was her brother, and a part of her still loved him. And he had raped her, taken her innocence from her, something she could never get back. While it might be hard to accomplish, Clary was not going to let Jonathan pull her down. Clary walked downstairs into the lounge, where Jonathan was sat, his expression one of deep thought, his long index finger stroking his chin. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw Clary stood in the doorway. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into his down at her with sad admiration, Jonathan leaned down and kissed Clary gently on the lips, sucking on her bottom one. Out of habit, Clary's eyes closed as her brother kissed her, her arms gently resting on his shoulders. Pulling away from the kiss, Jonathan smiled down at Clary before walking upstairs to his room.

Clary collapsed on the sofa. What was wrong with her? After everything he had done to her, she willingly let him kiss her, not fighting back at all. Was she giving into his advances? Clary wondered if it would be easier to do so, let Jonathan have his way so she would not suffer anymore. But would she still suffer underneath his rules? Clary groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she be with someone like Jace? Why couldn't she be with Jace? Clary's stomach did a flip as she realized the truth: She _liked _Jace. Maybe there was some hope that her brother would not always be the one to kiss her, touch her, sleep with her. The song that Jonathan had chosen started playing, and Clary recognized it immediately. Cry Little Sister, by Gerard McMann.

* * *

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes_

_Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie_

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear_

_Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

_Cry, little sister _

_Come to your brother _

_Unchain me, sister _

_Love is with your brother_

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on_

_When will they learn this loneliness?_

_Temptation heat beats like a drum_

_Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

_Little sister _

_Come to your brother _

_Unchain me, sister _

_Love is with your brother_

_My Shangri-Las_

_I can't forget_

_Why you were mine_

_I need you now_

_Cry, little sister _

_Come to your brother _

_Unchain me, sister _

_Love is with your brother_

* * *

Jonathan walked down into the lounge, and straight to Clary, and he sat down next to her on the sofa. Clary couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. But Jonathan put his hands on either side of Clary's face, making her face him. Reluctantly, Clary met her brother's eyes. As soon as she did, Jonathan moved in closer to her face, ready to kiss her again. Clary put her hands on his muscular chest to stop him.

"What are you doing Jonathan?" Clary asked, her voice soft and weak. Jonathan regarded her with pity, his hands stroking her cheeks.

"I'm going to make up for what I did to you last night Clary. I hurt you, so now I'm going to pleasure you." He replied, resuming to move in for another kiss. In the back of her mind, Clary knew that she should stop Jonathan, but after so much pain and misery, she needed some sort of loving touch, and she didn't care where it came from. So when Jonathan's lips met hers, she did not resist him. She didn't kiss him back, but she let him kiss her. Jonathan eagerly suckled on Clary's lips, his hands tangled themselves in her fiery red locks. Clary's hands slid from Jonathan's shoulders to his neck,holding him as he kissed her. A deep growl emanated from the back of his throat as he picked Clary up, her tiny legs wrapping around his waist as he did so. Holding her close, Jonathan proceeded to walk back upstairs to his room.

Once they had entered his room, Jonathan fell down on to his bed, Clary led underneath him, her wild red curls spread out on the sheets. He dived back in for another kiss, rejoycing when he felt her kiss him back. Breaking the kiss, Jonathan tore his top off before taking off Clary's as well. His pupils dilated as he stared at his little sister led on his bed in a lacy white bra. He buried his face between her breasts as his tounge darted out to lick her cleavage. He felt himself grow hard when he heard Clary gasp. But this was about making her feel good, not himself. His hands went behind her back to unhook her bra, and when the clasp came undone, Jonathan wasted no time in playing with his sisters breasts, pulling and sucking as his sister writhed beneath him, moaning and gasping. Deciding her breasts had had enough attention, Jonathan undid the buttons and zipper on Clary's jeans, hastily pulling them down her legs. Now Clary was just in her underwear. Her breathing was extremely heavy as she looked up at Jonathan. This was so wrong. So why was he making her feel so good?

Yanking off her panties, Jonathan dove down to her pussy, his tounge violently playing with her clit. Clary's back arched right off the bed, her moans increasing in volume as she felt herself coming closer to the edge. Within a few seconds, Clary let out a shrill cry as she reached her peak, her back falling down on to the bed. She felt absolutely drained. Jonathan reemerged from between her thighs, licking his lips. He undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor, swiftly followed by his boxers. He reached over to his bedside table, grabbing another condom and sliding it over his length.

"This part is all about making you feel good, little sister." Jonathan reassured Clary before lying back down on top of Clary. Teasing her entrance with the tip of his dick, Clary found her hips arching involuntarily up to meet him. What was happening to her? As slowly as he could, Jonathan thrust himself into her. He wanted to take her fast and hard, but knew that he had to make her feel pleasurable, so he took his time. Clary moaned as Jonathan slid himself inside of her, filling her to the brim. Once he was completely inside her, Jonathan began to move back and forth at a snail's pace, slow, but firm. Clary's toes curled as she hooked her ankles around Jonathan's back, silently begging him to go faster. But Jonathan continued at the same pace, his breath speeding up and sweat dripping off his back. Clary panted loudly as she could once again feel herself about to have an orgasm. Sensing they were both close, Jonathan sped up his movements at the last second, and they both eruppted, Clary screaming and Jonathan shouting out her name.

Jonathan collapsed on top of Clary, still buried inside her. Clary had the overwhelming urge to throw up. She had just willingly had sex with her brother, and once again she had loved it. Throwing her head back in shame, she battled with herself not to cry. How was she going to get herself out of this one?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's the summer holidays so I've been busy 'socializing'! Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you all mean so much to me! I seriously recommend listening to the songs mentioned in this chapter, they relate to the Jonathan/Clary pairing so well! Also, listen to 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence, the song goes AMAZINGLY well with this pairing! Until the next time, my fellow incest shippers!-ImaginaryMoonlight :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Day 3_

Throwing on her school uniform, Clary looked at herself hard in the mirror. In the space of just two days she had slept with her brother twice, the second time willingly. What was happening to her? When Jonathan had first made adavnces towards her, she fought him tooth and nail, but since then her resistance had slipped, just as she had slipped under his covers. Tears pooled in her eyes when she thought about how much she had suffered over the past couple of days, and the fact that she couldn't speak to anybody about it. What would she even say? '_Oh hey, my brother had sex with me against my will, but the next time we did it I was all up for it, so punish him._'?

Clary groaned in frustration and flung herself on to her bed, burying her face in her hands. Why couldn't she be with someone who cared for her? Why couldn't she be with Jace? Jace. It was worth a shot, he had seemed pretty interested in her since they first met, so why couldn't something happen between them? Maybe he would be interested in doing something after school today?

The bedroom door slowly creaked open, abruptly pulling Clary from her thoughts. Jonathan stood in the doorway, smiling down at her. He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. With a smirk on his face, he sauntered over to Clary's bed and crawled on top of her. Clary instantly began backing away from him, but Jonathan simply grabbed her shoulders, pinning her in place. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. Vanilla, from her shower this morning.

"You know...we don't have to go to school today. We could call in sick, spend the rest of the day in bed." Jonathan murmured, his lips pressed against her neck, and his pelvis grinding against her suggestively.

"No, Jonathan, we need to go to school. You seriously think the school would believe us if we were both ill?" Clary asked, trying to dissuade Jonathan from his sick fantasy. She pressed a long lingering kiss on his lips in an effort to further persuade him, although it made her sick. She wasn't sure why, they had done far worse than just kiss. She felt Jonathan sigh against her mouth.

"You're right. I guess we have tonight to look forward to anyway."He replied, kissing Clary once more before rolling off of her. He gave Clary a strange look of longing before he left her room. Running her hands through her head in frustration, Clary grabbed her bag and went downstairs, preparing herself for the day ahead.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Morgenstern," Jace said as Clary sat down in her desk. She was thankful that the empty desk had been next to hers, it gave her more opportunites to talk to Jace. She was still nervous about asking him out, but decided that if he said no, there was other ways she could avoid her brother.

"Good morning to you, Mr Herondale," Clary replied, grinning at Jace, who in return, smiled back. He had the most adorable smile ever. A lopsided grin that made him look both cute and hot.

"I wanted to ask you something, Clary. There's a party at the Lightwood's place Friday night, and I've been invited, on the exception that I bring a date to the party. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" Jace asked, raking one of hands through his golden blonde hair. Clary's breath caught in her throat. Jace wanted to go on a date with her! Well, it wasn't technically a date but he still seemed interested in her. This gave Clary the perfect opportunity to ask him about after school.

"I would love to, Jace! Um, do you wanna hang out after school today? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, I'm sure you have other plans, and it's fine if you don't-" Clary babbled away before Jace put a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. He was looking at her in amusement, his golden eyes sparkling with joy. Clary was trying to contain her excitement at the feel of his hand on her mouth.

"I'm thrilled at the thought of spending time with you, Clary. We can go get ice cream or something. I don't mind, as long as I'm with you." Jace smiled angelically at Clary before removing his hand from her mouth, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face before pulling his hand away. Clary's stomach flipped, her heart sped up and butterfiles fluttered in her belly. Jace wanted to be with her! She could still feel his fingertips lingering on her cheek. Her entire body was buzzing with anticipation at the thought of what this afternoon will bring. Okay, there was no denying it. She liked him. _Really _liked him. Maybe she was even hoping to start a relationship with him. She would just have to wait and see.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Jace asked Clary as he met her at the sign. She had been looking forward to this all day. So much in fact that she had forgotten about... Jonathan. Shit! She hadn't told Jonathan that she wasn't coming home after school. How would he react? What would he do to her when she eventually did come home?

"Yeah, I just need to tell my brother what I'm doing. He should be here any minute." Clary explained, cautiously looking around for Jonathan, knowing that if he saw her and Jace together, he might lose his temper. He had been furious at her the other night, and in the bookshop, what was to stop him from raging at her in school. Her eyes caught a flash of white blonde hair in the crowd, and she stood up on tiptoes to get a better look. Jonathan was pushing through the crowd of people trying to leave school the moment he saw her. Deciding it would be better for him not to see her with Jace, Clary made towards her brother.

"Jonathan. Hey listen, I'm gonna be late home tonight, I'm going out with a friend." Clary hastily explained, wanting to get back to Jace and away from her brother. Jonathan's calm demeanour changed instantly to a bitter and furious one.

"I don't want you going out Clary. You are coming straight home with me." Jonathan ordered through gritted teeth.

"No, Jonathan. I want to go out. But I'll be back later." Clary looked up at him with seductive eyes before giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. She pulled back to see Jonathan looking at her through hooded eyes. His expression had softened dramatically, and he sighed in frustration and defeat.

"Fine. Don't be back too late, I have plans for tonight." Jonathan relented, kissing Clary on the forehead before retreating. He caught up with his friend Sebastian and disappeared into the crowd. Clary breathed out a sigh of relief. She was free. For now.

"You ready?" Jace asked, suddenly appearing behind Clary. She jumped at his sudden appearence, praying that he hadn't heard her conversation with Jonathan. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Let's go." She said. Jace laughed at her before taking her hand. Their fingers entertwined as Clary's breathing sped up. They walked out of the school gates together, unknowing that something special was growing between them.

* * *

"Spaghetti? Really?" Clary laughed, staring at Jace in disbelief. After going to the park and getting ice cream, Clary had suggested going to her favourite coffee shop, Java Jones. So now here they were, sat across from each other in a coffee shop, Clary with her black coffee and Jace with an English tea. He held up his hands in defence.

"I'm not joking, my parents actually let me have a spaghetti bath for my fith birthday. We went through so many cans of spaghetti!" Jace replied, talking through his laughter. He had the most perfect laugh ever.

"Your parents sound amazing! I'm pretty sure if I asked my parents that, they would give me this whole big speech on how teenagers are supposed to act!" Clary grinned at Jace as he sipped his tea. His golden eyes were fixed on her with both interest and amusement.

"What's your family like? I don't think I've ever asked you before." Jace asked. He seemed genuinely interested in her life.

"My parents are Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern, the CEO's of The Circle?" Clary said. Jace's eyes widened in recognition.

"No shit? My parents are Stephen and Celine Herondale, the CEO's of The Clave? Your parents are at that big conference?" Jace enquired.

"I thought your surname was familiar! And yeah, it's just me and Jonathan at home." Clary said. How she wished her parents would come home and save her from the torture of her brother.

"Hm. Well, seeing as my house is empty until Friday evening, would you like to come round? I have some kickass movies we could watch."Jace smiled at her, and drained his tea cup. Clary had never been invited round a boys house before, except by Simon, Alec and Magnus, but they were her best friends.

"Yeah, sure!" Clary replied, finishing off her coffee. She grabbed her school bag and fished out her purse, but Jace put his hands over hers.

"Don't worry, I'll pay." He said. Clary shook her head.

"I can't ask you to pay for me Jace."

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Jace winked at her before heading to the counter to pay for their drinks. The waitress behind the counter smiled in a simpering manner as Jace handed over the money and Clary couldn't help but feel both jealous and possessive. She wasn't even going out with him, and she still felt territorial? Jace turned back around, and flashed a smile at Clary, which she returned. He looped his arm through hers and walked them both out the coffee shop, keeping as close to Clary as he possibly could.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Jace said, swinging open the front door and standing back, allowing Clary to enter first. The Herondales lived in a massive three storey house, just about the same size as Morgenstern Manor. The front lounge was sophisticated and elegant, a range of red and black furniture in the enormous room. Jace beckoned for Clary to sit down on one of the sofas, to which she complied, sinking down into the black leather. He promptly sat down next to her, leaving not even an inch of space between the two of them.

"You have a really nice house, Jace." Clary observed, not making eye contact with Jace, knowing full well she would melt if she looked into those pools of liquid gold.

"Thanks. My mum is very proud of it, and constantly feels like she has to clean it." Jace's voice sounded very anxious, like he wanted to tell her more than just his mother's housework. He cleared his throat." Clary, can I confess something to you?"

Clary's heart leapt into her throat." Uh, sure Jace." Jace turned around to face her, grasping her hands in his. Now Clary had to look at him. Taking a deep breath, she drew her eyes up to his. He was gazing at her with such intensity, and another feeling that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"When I first moved here, I was so angry with my parents. I didn't want to move to a completely different country so far away from everything I've ever known. But on my first outing here, I met you. There was something so enticing about you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. My first day of school arrived, I was so nervous. But when I walked into that classroom and saw you, all my fears melted away. I was so glad to have found you again. You are the first girl who I have ever liked who didn't want me because I was rich, you didn't even know who I was! You are absolutely perfect."

Clary had basically given up on breathing. Jace had just given her a whole speech on how she had made moving here for him worthwhile, how much he cared for her. _He liked her_. She didn't even register Jace's hands letting go of hers to cup her face and lean in close until his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, before slowly closing and responding to the kiss, wrapping her hands around the nape of Jace's neck. Realising that she was kissing him back, Jace deepened the kiss, opening up her mouth with his tongue, and soon the two were locked in a passionate battle for dominance. Jace slowly pushed Clary on to her back, straddling her hips as he continued to kiss her. He rubbed his lower regions against hers, enticing a moan from her.

"You're so beautiful Clary." Jace whispered against her lips.

'_You're so beautiful Clary.' _A voice whispered inside her head, but this voice did not belong to Jace. It belonged to someone who had first whispered this to her, to the person who had first hurt her, who had stolen her innocence.

_Jonathan_.

Clary opened her eyes and pushed Jace away, gasping in shock and fear. Her breathing was heavy as she imagined Jonathan's piercing black eyes staring at her. Jace looked down at her in confusion, watching as she tried to calm herself down. Had he hurt her? Had someone else hurt her? Realization dawned on him, and it sickened him to the core. Back in England, he had a close friend who had been sexually abused, and the mere memory of it scared her so much that even someone being close to her brought back memories. Clary was responding in the exact same way.

"Clary, it's okay, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." Jace tried to calm Clary down, holding his hands away from her so she knew he wouldn't touch her without her permission. Clary looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear, and swimming with tears.

"Oh Jace." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her, before breaking down and sobbing into his shoulder. Seeing that she needed his comfort, Jace wrapped his arms tightly around her, stroking her crimson curls while she cried on him. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain, he needed to find out what was wrong with her. He had to help her.

"Clary, please tell me who is hurting you." Jace whispered, still holding Clary close to him. He felt Clary tense up in his arms.

"I can't tell you, Jace. Please don't make me tell you, I can't tell anyone." Clary whispered frantically through her tears, clutching Jace's shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. Jace pulled away from Clary and held her face between his hands. Her entire face was red and tear stained, it hurt him to see her so pained.

"Please tell me, Clary. I want to help you, but you need to tell me who's hurting you." Jace pleaded with her. He could see her inner battle, debating on whether or not to tell him. He planted a swift kiss on her forehead. "Trust me. Please tell me."

Clary looked at Jace, really looked at him. In the space of a few short days, she had grown to care for him so much. And in return, he had cared for her. Jonathan had sworn to make her suffer if she told anyone about what he was doing to her, but after so long of keeping it bottled up inside her, she felt like she was about to explode. She needed help. She needed Jace's help.

"Jonathan. My brother." Clary sobbed, feeling a great relief pass over her. She heard Jace gasp, and when she looked at him, his face was a mix of shock and disgust.

"What?" He replied, his voice filled with horror.

"My brother. Just before our parents went away, he came into my room and kissed me. He threatened me to keep quiet about it. It's gotten worse since then. He keeps telling me how I belong to him, how we wants me. I'm so scared of him, Jace." Clary whispered, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. She was terrified of her brother. What he had done to her, what he would do to her.

"Has he done anything to you? Has he-" Jace started to ask, but the look in Clary's eyes confirmed his worst suspicions. Her own brother had stolen her innocence from her, something that she should have given willingly when she was ready.

"I'll have to go back home soon, before he gets mad." Clary said, disentangling herself from Jace's embrace. Jace felt horror seize his heart.

"You can't go back to him Clary! I can't bear the thought of you alone with him! You have to stay here, just tell him you're staying round Izzy's! Please don't go back home." Jace begged Clary, her safety being his top priority.

"I have to! The longer I stay away, the worse his temper will get! I don't want him to hurt me again." Clary pleaded, wanting desperately to stay with Jace, wanting him to hold her in his arms and fall asleep like they were the last two people in existence, but she knew that Jonathan would be furious if he found out she'd spent the night round Jace's.

"I have to know you'll be safe, please text me if you need my help. I will be straight over." Jace replied, not wanting to let her go, but seeing the fear in her eyes at the thought of her brother made him back down. If she truly believed going home now would be better, then he wasn't going to stop her.

"I will, I promise. Do you think you could walk me home?" Clary asked timidly. Jace drew her into his arms and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Jace and Clary walked hand in hand to Morgenstern Manor, the sun just beginning to set. Jace was filled with absolute dread at the thought of leaving Clary alone with her sick and twisted brother, but knew that Clary would be feeling even worse. What the hell was her brother doing to her? What sort of brother does these kind of things to his own sister? He was pulled away from his thoughts when Clary stopped walking, her eyes cast downward. Jace looked around and noticed that they were almost at her house. He had to let her go now.

"Don't you want me to walk you to the front door?" Jace asked. Clary's head shot up in fear.

"No, if Jonathan finds out I'm with you, I don't know what he'll do. To me or you." She responded, her eyes darting around rapidly, half expecting Jonathan to materialize in front of her.

"Okay, if you're sure." Jace replied. He sighed before drawing Clary into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. This is where she belonged, right here in his arms, not in her brother's bed while he did unspeakable things to her. "I really don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to go. But I have to." Clary murmured, and she looked up at Jace. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before moving into a kiss. Their lips connected in slow sensual movements, and they melted into each others embrace. Jace's hands rested on Clary's hips, pulling her close. They both wished this moment didn't have to end.

"I have to go." Clary whispered against Jace's lips. She reluctantly stepped out of Jace's grip. "Please don't tell anyone about Jonathan."

"Clary, you can't keep this a secret! You can't let him carry on!" Jace exclaimed. Was she protecting him? Or herself?

"I have to! If I tell anyone he'll make me suffer! I've already told you! Maybe I shouldn't have." Clary replied, fighting back tears. She began to walk away from Jace, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him.

"I can help you, Clary. I want to help you. Please promise me that if anything else happens you'll tell someone." Jace whispered in her ear. She slowly nodded, turning her head round to kiss him once more.

"Goodbye Jace." Clary said mournfully.

"Goodbye Clary." Jace replied, watching Clary walk down the path of her house and disappear through the door, shutting herself in with her brother. Fighting every instinct he had to charge in there, murder Jonathan and take Clary away somewhere safe, Jace turned around and walked home, clutching his phone tight in his hand. He prayed he wouldn't recieve a text from Clary tonight. Because if she told him that Jonathan had hurt her, Jace didn't know if he would hold himself back from killing Jonathan.

* * *

"About time. Where have you been?" Jonathan asked Clary the moment she set foot in the house. Strangely enough, he didn't seem mad, he was perfectly calm. He was shirtless and in sweat pants, clear evidence that he had just finished working out.

"I told you, I've been out with a friend." Clary responded,shrugging off her coat and hanging it up. Jonathan's hands encased her shoulders, pulling her back to his stomach. She could feel his hard on pressed into her back. She hadn't even been in five minutes and already he wanted to fuck her.

"No matter. We can make up for lost time after dinner." He whispered suggestively, his voice husky. Clary spun around out of his grip.

"Jonathan, I don't want to have sex tonight." She commanded, her voice strong and confident, a dramatic contrast to what she was feeling on the inside: weak and helpless. Jonathan's eyes narrowed and he took an intimidating step towards her. Clary did not back down.

"And why ever not, little sister?" Jonathan asked, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. Clary took a deep breath.

"Because I just want you to hold me while we fall asleep. I don't want us to have sex, because I just want to fall asleep with you. Is that too much to ask?" Clary said with her chin held high. She did not want to be anywhere near Jonathan, but knew that she had to be in his bed one way or another, and she would much rather not be naked underneath him as he raped her again. She watched as Jonathan's features softened dramatically, his hands reaching up to stroke her shoulders.

"If that's what you want." He replied, kissing Clary on the forehead,and going into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Clary sighed in relief. She had secured her freedom for one night. But she couldn't use this excuse all the time. Luckily her parents were home soon. She wouldn't have to endure this for much longer.

* * *

After dinner, Clary had gone upstairs to get ready for bed. Seeing as she was going to be sharing a bed with her brother, she put on her black pajama bottoms and a green oversized t-shirt. She didn't want Jonathan getting any ideas. Who was she kidding? Jonathan would still want to screw her if she was wearing a sack. Scrubbing her face and taking a deep breath, Clary unlocked the bathroom door, switched off the light and walked into Jonathan's bedroom. He was sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxers. He seemed to be in deep thought, staring intenly at the floor, he hadn't even noticed that Clary was in the room. She stood akwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to stay, but she couldn't just leave. She coughed slightly, but it seemed enough to wake Jonathan up from his staring contest with the carpet. He looked her up and down, his eyes seemed to hold a sad look to them. What the hell did he have to be sad about?

"You ready for bed?" He asked in a small voice. Clary nodded and Jonathan stood up, pulling back the covers so she could climb in. Clary shuffled past him and quickly crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her body. Jonathan followed shortly after, climbing in next to Clary, but strangely enough leaving quite a lot of space between them. He moved his hand underneath the covers, searching for hers. When he found it, he grasped it tight, lacing their fingers together, still making no effort to move closer to her. They led there in the darkness, staring into each others eyes.

"Goodnight Clary." Jonathan whispered.

"Goodnight Jon." Clary whispered back, closing her eyes. Why couldn't her brother be like this all the time? Loving, caring, kind. Why did he have to hurt her?

* * *

**This morning at about 2 o'clock, I was scrolling through Facebook/watching Lord of The Rings: Return of the King when I discovered that one of my favourite actors, Robin Williams had passed away from suicide. He was an absolute legend. It just goes to show what mental illnesses are really like. You can be laughing on the outside but crying on the inside. R.I.P, Peter Pan, go to Neverland.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my God, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I don't have any real excuse, I'm just lazy! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Day 4 (part 1)_

Early morning light streamed through the curtains, illuminating the bed where the Morgenstern siblings slept. At some point in the night, they had moved closer to each other, and now Clary was lying on top of Jonathan, her fiery red curls spread out over his chest, while their legs were intertwined underneath the covers. Jonathan's muscular arms were wrapped tightly around his sister's waist, securing her to him. His eyes slowly cracked open, and he gazed down at his little sister wrapped up in his arms. He sighed, his expression melancholy.

What was wrong with him? He was in love with his little sister, he loved her more than anything, yet these past few days had been nothing but him forcing himself upon her and hurting her in more ways than one. He was trying so hard to make it up to her, but how could he be forgiven after everything he'd done to her? Jonathan looked down at Clary, still fast asleep in his arms. Her face was so serene and peaceful, the calmest he'd ever seen her in a long time. It hurt him to know that he was the one who had caused her so much pain.

All he wanted to do was lie here with her and watch her sleep, not a care in the world. But he knew they both had to go to school. Trying not to disturb her sleep, Jonathan carefully manouvered Clary off of him. She stirred slightly, and Jonathan worried that he had woken her, but her eyes remained shut as he placed her back on the bed and pulled the covers over her. However, as soon as the covers were pulled up to her chin, her eyes lazily flickered open, and she looked up at Jonathan.

"Jonathan?" She mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. Jonathan smiled at her slightly, and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Clary. I'll wake you up in a bit." He replied. Clary promptly shut her eyes, and snuggled back under the covers. Jonathan stood back up and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants. Raking his hands through his white locks, he looked down at his little sister buried underneath the covers, sleeping soundly. He wanted to do everything in his power to make it up to her, but he still wanted her so badly. Could he really pretend he wasn't in love with her? Had he truly lost Clary? The thought terrified him.

* * *

Reclining back on the sofa with his head in his hands, Jonathan complemented his decison on acting upon his feelings for Clary. Maybe if he had never told her, she wouldn't be in so much pain now. But he had kept his feelings bottled up too long, and the need to confess his love to her had become too much. Maybe he could just spend the rest of the time he had at home, before he finally decides to move out, acting like a big brother to Clary, hiding his true feelings. But could he get through everyday pretending nothing had happened between them? Could Clary?

He didn't want to let her out of his sight today, he wanted to spend all day with her, so he made the ultimate decision to ring up the school and tell them that him and Clary were both ill. After putting on his best ill accent ever, and convincing the receptionist that he was drastically unwell, and that he and Clary should take some time off, Jonathan hung up. Just then, he heard his bedroom door creak open, and footsteps coming down the stairs. Clary emerged at the bottom of the stairs, Jonathan's duvet flung over her shoulders.

"Jonathan, we're gonna be late for school." Clary stated, rubbing her eyes. Jonathan stood up from his place on the sofa and walked over to Clary, who backed away slightly.

"We aren't going to school today, I've told them we're ill." He replied, moving a strand away from Clary's face. Her eyes widened slightly, and Jonathan presumed that it was with the fear of spending all day alone with him.

"Why?" She asked, her voice shaking. Jonathan smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Because I want to spend today making up for what I have done to you, and I can't do that at school." Jonathan said. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around Clary, pulling her into a hug. " I am so sorry for everything I have done. And I know there's no way you can possibly forgive me, but I am going to try and be a good brother from now on, even with the way I feel about you. Will you let me do that? Please, Clary?"

The pleading tone in his voice must have affected Clary, because the tension from her body evaporated and she leaned into her big brother's embrace.

"Okay." She whispered.

* * *

**The thing that actually prompted this chapter was a really strange dream I had last night where someone reviewed saying that because I hadn't updated in a while, I didn't deserve all my fans and reviews, followed shortly by a strange encounter with the crew of The Walking Dead and Clementine from The Walking Dead game! **

**This is part 1 of Day 4, so I'll be updating part 2 soon (hopefully)!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Day 4 (part 2)_

Jonathan stared down at his sister in pure joy. _She was going to give him a chance_. With a grin that stretched from one ear to the other, Jonathan pulled Clary into a hug, spinning her around the room.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much." He whispered into her hair, clutching her tightly against him. He could feel the tension in her body slowly evaporate as she relaxed against him. She wanted so badly to forgive her brother, for despite the horrible things he had done, she still loved him. But there would always be a part of her that still feared him whenever he came close to her. Jonathan pulled away from the hug, smiling down at her in blissful relief.

"So what do you wanna do first? We could play Cards Against Humanity, or we could watch one of your favourite films, or we could watch The Walking Dead, or we could draw, or-"Jonathan was getting way too excited as he suggested things they could to together, that Clary couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Slow down! Why don't we have breakfast, and then...could we watch Labyrinth? We haven't watched that in ageeeees!"Clary laughed. Jonathan smiled fondly as he remembered their favourite childhood memory of the goblin king and a twisted maze.

"Sure! Want a fried breakfast again?"He asked. Clary nodded enthusiastically, before running upstairs to grab the dvd. Heading into the kitchen, Jonathan thought about everything that had happened the past few days. Like the selfish prick he was, he had forced himself upon Clary multiple times, trying to get her to love him. He had hurt her so bad. Her once bright shining personality had been tarnished by his dark greed. She would never be the same again. He knew there was no hope of a future being together with her, and he wanted her to be happy, but the thought of her being with another man, having a stranger hold her, kiss her, _love _her, sickened him to the bone. He would never love another girl the way he loved Clary.

Clary came bounding down the stairs, interuppting him from his depressing inner monologue. She was clutching the dvd in her hands, looking excited to be watching one of her all time favourite films again. Jonathan smiled at her cuteness, and grabbed all the ingredients he needed to make them some breakfast. He turned around and said, "Go and put the dvd in, and I'll finish making this. I won't be too long." Clary nodded and walked into the lounge, humming 'As The World Falls Down' as she did.

* * *

Having both finished their breakfast, Jonathan and Clary were buried underneath the blanket on the sofa, their eyes glued to the T.V screen. It was the ballroom scene, and although Clary wasn't much of a girly girl, she would have died for Sarah's ballgown. The song 'As The World Falls Down' came on, the endless chase amongst glitter and gowns began between Jareth and Sarah. Clary couldn't help but mime the lyrics, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Jonathan was doing the same. He grasped her hand in his and sang the line, 'But I'll be there for you', looking into her eyes. Clary smiled and rubbed her thumb along his knuckles. They continued watching the film in silence, the both of them slipping glances occasionally to the other.

* * *

"I'd almost forgotten how enchanting that film was." Clary said, as the credits for Labyrinth began to roll. Jonathan smiled back at her as he turned the dvd player off, and slid in The Walking Dead. This was going to be a great afternoon.

* * *

Jonathan and Clary were laughing so uncontrollably they couldn't breathe. Their afternoon had consisted of watching The Walking Dead seasons 1-3, and now they were playing Cards Against Humanity. So offensive, yet so funny. Clary wiped tears from her eyes as the laughter subsided. Jonathan looked over at Clary and slowly raised a hand to her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his fingers lovingly stroking her cheekbones. Clary leant into his touch, but her face was wary.

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you really forgive me? For everything I've done?" Jonathan asked, his voice small and timid. Clary looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"I will try to forgive you. But I will _never _forget."

Jonathan sighed mournfully, and leant across to kiss her on the forehead. He was about to reply when a sudden abrupt knocking on the door interuppted him. His eyes flicked nervously to the door as he wondered who could be at the door. Clary looked back at him cautiously.

"I'll get it." Clary said, standing up and walking over to the door. Turning the key in the lock, Clary slowly pulled the door open. A teenage boy with bright golden hair was standing at the door, and his equally bright gold eyes looked up at her surprised emerald green ones.

"Jace?"

* * *

**Hey, sorry for not updating. It's hard dealing with mild depression, anger issues and having a self-harming best friend, and all the stress I get with school! I will try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything! And I got a review on my last chapter calling me bitch, so that kind of upse t me :( Oh yeah, and please watch Labyrinth!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank everyone so much for your kind reviews! It means so much to me that you actually care about me, and I'm glad to hear so many of you enjoy my story!**

* * *

_Day 4 (part 3)_

Clary stood shell shocked in the doorway, staring at Jace. He was still in his school uniform, meaning he had come straight to her house from school. He had one hand in his pocket, while the other hand was on the back of his head, his long pianist fingers ruffling his golden curls.

"Hey. You weren't in school today, and I worried. You weren't answering your phone, so I wanted to see if you were okay." Jace explained, smiling lightly. Clary still couldn't comprehend that Jace was outside her house...while her brother was inside. Her brother, who Jace probably wanted to rip apart with his own hands.

"Uh, yeah, uh, me and Jon both came down with something, so we took the day off to get better. I'll be back tomorrow! And my phone's been upstairs all day." Clary hastily replied. As much as she was glad to see Jace, she knew that tensions would rise if Jonathan and Jace met each other. Jace raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'I'm not that stupid.'

"You really expect me to believe that, Clary?" Jace said. Clary sighed in defeat.

"Okay. No, I'm not sick. Jonathan has been spending the whole day trying to make up for what he has done, and I'm going to give him a chance. But if he sees you I don't know how he'll react." Clary admitted, riddled with nerves at the thought of Jonathan coming to the door and meeting Jace. Jace's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're forgiving him? After everything he's done to you? What the-?" Jace silently yelled at Clary, but quickly shut his mouth when the hall door opened and Jonathan stepped out. His previously softened features quickly transformed into a hardened scowl once he saw who was at the front door. He came up behind Clary and placed a hand on her shoulder, almost as if to claim ownership.

"Care to introduce me, little sister?"Jonathan asked, his voice hard. Clary's palms became sweaty as she deliberately, yet discreetly, placed herself between the two boys.

"Uh, yeah. Jon, this is Jace, he just moved here. Jace, this is Jonathan. My brother." Clary said, avoiding eye contact with both of them. Jace smirked at Jonathan before holding his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jace said, his eyes holding a hidden maliciousness to them that Clary could clearly see. After a few moments hesitation, Jonathan took Jace's hand and shook it.

"Likewise." He replied. The elephant in the room was incredibly obvious.

"Well, thanks for coming to see if Clary is alright, but we have stuff to do." Jonathan growled, turning around to walk back inside.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Jace muttered, but loud enough that Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks to look back at Jace with a death glare. Clary shook her head slightly at Jace, mentally pleading at him to stop, before turning around to kiss her brother on the cheek. He seemed to relax then.

"I'll be in in a second, okay?" Clary said. Jonathan nodded at her, took one last glare at Jace before walking back into the lounge, slamming the door as he did. Clary flinched at the severity of it, and turned back to face Jace.

"Why would you say that? He didn't know you knew, but I'm pretty fucking sure he does now. He was starting to act normal again! Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Clary snarled at Jace, who recoiled at her tone.

"Clary, please, I didn't mean to-" Jace began, but Clary didn't hear the rest of his sentence as she had slammed the door to him. Taking a deep breath, Clary cautiously walked to the lounge door, and slowly opened it. Jonathan was sitting down on one of the black recliners, his back facing her. His shoulders were slumped in sadness, but his breathing was sped up in what Clary could assume was anger. Timidly, she walked over to him and sat down in the black recliner next to him.

"Jonathan?" She asked in a quiet voice. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and she could feel his muscles tighten beneath her fingertips.

"That boy seems to care about you." Jonathan stated, his voice a monotone.

"Yeah, probably." Clary replied. She had to be careful about her answers, the wrong one could set Jonathan off.

"Do you love him?" Jonathan asked in an imploring, yet hesitant tone, as if he were scared to hear her answer.

"No, I don't." Clary said truthfully. She didn't love Jace. They had only just met, she didn't believe in love at first sight. But she did care very much for him, but she would not give her emotions a name just yet. Jonathan raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Do you love me?"Jonathan enquired. His eyes reminded her of a lost puppy, desperately searching for a place to call home.

"Of course I do. You're my brother." Clary replied. Jonathan shook his head in exasparation.

"No, that's not what I mean. Do you _love_ me?" Jonathan's tone was desperate now, and he grasped Clary's hands in his. Hope was growing in his eyes, mixed in with overwhelming sadness. Clary could not get any words out of her mouth, choking on any sentence she began to form. She did not hold any romantic feelings for Jonathan, but she did not want to hurt him by saying no.

Seeing that Clary wasn't going to give him an answer, Jonathan gave up waiting for one. He sighed mournfully, let go of Clary's hands and stood up. Quicker than he could anticipate, Clary had pulled him back down into his chair, and her lips were pressed against his. Jonathan's eyes widened as he looked down at his little sister who was kissing him of her own free will. His hands came up to hold her shoulders and he returned her kiss, slowly but passionately. However, their kiss was brief as Clary pulled away, her hands still wrapped around his neck. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to look at him.

"I don't want things to be bad between us, Jon. I've had such a wonderful time today, and I don't want anything to spoil it. I know how you feel about me, so maybe I could try and let you love me like you want to. It's wrong, but if it stops you being angry and hurting me, then I'll try. But please promise me you won't hurt me anymore." Clary whispered, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. Jonathan gazed down at her with wonder and sympathy.

"But you won't enjoy it Clary, I know you won't. Last time, I didn't care that you didn't want it. But I've changed since then. I can't let myself do those things to you if I know you're only doing it because I want it. I love you too much for that." Jonathan replied, wrapping his arms around Clary and holding her tight against him. Clary eagerly returned the hug, burying her face in the crook of Jonathan's neck. The two of them sat like that for the next few hours, silently embracing one another.

* * *

Clary clung to Jonathan's back as he carried her upstairs to bed. He had insisted on giving her a piggyback, something he hadn't done since he was twelve. He pretened to fall backwards, causing Clary to grip him tighter, her breasts pushed right up against his back. Clary screamed and then began to laugh as she realized Jonathan's joke.

Pushing open his bedroom door, Jonathan threw Clary down onto his bed, laughing as he did so. Just as he was about to climb into bed with her, Clary sat up.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet. Be right back!" She hastily exclaimed, before climbing off of the bed and going to the bathroom. Jonathan had brushed his teeth just before they came upstairs, so he led down in bed. Things had been great between him and Clary today, just like old times. When Jace had shown up at the door, he had never been more furious about anything in his whole life. Who was this arrogant prick who dared to take his Clary from him? What right did he have?

But Jonathan knew that the more time Clary spent with him at school, the closer the two of them would get. Which meant that he would be pushed away. Unseen and unloved. His parents were always busy with work, there were no other girls who interested him. All he wanted, and needed, was Clary. But he knew that no matter how much she tried to make it real for him, he would never truly have her.

The bathroom door opened, the light went out, and Clary ran into Jonathan's room and jumped on to the bed, pouncing on top of him. She smiled down at him, an adorable grin which made Jonathan's heart rate speed up. He stroked a hand through her crimson curls.

"What are you thinking about?" Clary asked, resting her head one of her hands. Jonathan tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You." He replied, pulling Clary down onto the bed with him. She quickly curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his neck. She placed a quick kiss on his chin before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep. Jonathan stared down at the red beauty in his arms. This would be the last night they slept together like this, for their parents were coming home tomorrow. He would miss having her body wrapped up in his, her dark red hair spread out on his pillows, her perfect pink lips parted when he woke up in the mornings, as if waiting for his kiss. And, despite the fact he didn't want to admit it, he would miss her naked body writhing under his, moaning and whimpering as he pounded into her. Now, he would have to go back to being seperated from her at night, back to stopping himself from kissing her every five seconds, back to hiding his true feelings about her from their parents. But he would make sure that she always knew how much he loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Day 5 (part 1)_

Jonathan looked at himself in the mirror as he pulled at his tie, trying to make it sit right. His thoughts traveled back to yesterday, and the wonderful time him and Clary had spent together. Could he really go back to seeing her as just his sister? Could he really forget everything that had happened between them, forget his feelings for her? The thought of distancing himself from her was the most devastating thing that could happen to him. Worse, what if she began to hate him again? Jonathan knew that Clary still despised him for what he had done to her, and she was just trying to cover it up with affection. She could never really forgive him from stealing her virginity and the other acts of abuse he had performed on her. What had he done?

"Here, let me do it." Jonathan was surprised by the voice behind him, belonging to his younger sister. He turned around to face her, and she reached up to straighten his tie. Jonathan watched Clary's face as she frowned in concentration. Once she was completely satisfied, she smiled up at him, and turned around to leave. Quicker than he could comprehend, Jonathan's arms were suddenly wrapped around Clary's waist, and he could feel how tense she was. Jonathan leant his head on Clary's shoulder, trying to find the right words. Clary put her arms over Jonathan's, in an effort to either soothe him or dissuade him from whatever she thought he was going to do to her. Eventually, Jonathan found his voice.

"I am so, so sorry, Clary. For everything. For hurting you, for violating you, for...raping you. I know there is nothing I could do or say that will ever make you forgive me. I can never take back what I have done to you. But I don't want to lose you. I am completely, madly in love with you, and I know it's wrong, and I can never be with you in that way. But I still wanna be. Stay with me. Please don't leave me." Jonathan poured his heart out to Clary, confessing his undying love and his honest apology.

Clary remained silent for a long time before turning around to face her brother. Tears were slowly leaking from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck, brought his face down to hers and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Jonathan asked.

"For apologizing. For being honest with me. You're my big brother, and I don't wanna lose you either." Clary replied, leaning into Jonathan, and he quickly embraced her in his arms. "We're gonna be late for school if we keep hugging."

"I don't care." Jonathan mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around Clary.

* * *

As it turned out, they were indeed late for school. Clary rushed through the school hallway until she reached the door of her tutor. Quickly opening it, she rushed out an apology to Mr Starkweather, before walking to her desk. Jace, who's head had shot up when she walked in the room, watched her intently as she walked down the aisle. Clary avoided eye contact. She sat down at her desk, and faced the front. She knew that she shouldn't be so mad at him, but if Jonathan had twigged that he knew, she would have had to pay the price. Jace's feelings almost put her in danger. But, it was nice to know he cared about her.

"Clary? Clary?" Jace whispered. He sounded desperate. Knowing that she couldn't ignore him any longer, Clary turned her head to look at him. She raised her eyebrows, indicating for him to carry on talking.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I just couldn't understand how you could forgive him, and the words just fell out of my mouth." Jace said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too, Jace. I shouldn't have snapped. I was just worried about what his reaction would be." Clary replied, smiling reassuringly at Jace, who sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Was it bad when I left?"

"Surprisingly, no. He was more sad than anything."

Jace frowned in confusion. "Sad?"

"He thought that me getting close to you would mean I would have no need for him. That I would forget about him. And it scared him." Clary replied.

Clary could see Jace trying to understand the mystery that was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, but Clary wasn't too sure if she understood it herself.

"If he ever hurts you again, I will make him pay for it, Clary. Understand?" Jace said, his expression serious. Clary nodded. Deciding to lighten up the mood, she changed the subject.

"You still up for Izzy's party tonight?" She asked.

"Of course! You think I would deny everyone the pleasure of seeing my sexy bod?" Jace asked, flexing his bicep. Clary laughed, causing Mr Starkweather to turn around, while Clary ducked her head in embarrassment. Jace grinned at her.

"We'll talk later." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

_Day 5 (part 2)_

Walking through the front door, Clary and Jonathan were greeted by pulsing neon lights, the thumping bass of music and the overpowering aroma of perfume and alcohol. Izzy's party was in full swing, almost everyone she knew was there, including her year, and the years above. Clary kept her eyes peeled for her friends, and for Jace. She was dressed in a glitter coated halter top with jeggings, not something she'd usually wear, but Izzy always forced her to dress up for one of her parties. Jonathan was dressed in a plain red shirt with black jeans, something that Clary had picked out for him.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Sebastian and the guys. Will you be okay?" Jonathan shouted to Clary, fighting to be heard over both the music and the crowd.

"Yeah, I'll go find Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Alec. I'll see you when the party's over." Clary shouted back. She had deliberately not mentioned Jace's name, knowing Jonathan wouldn't want her to be with him. He nodded, smiled at Clary, and then disappeared into the crowd. Clary began her search for her friends, swerving in and out of the sweaty bodies packed together. She was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. Eventually, a gap formed and Clary shot straight for it.

She was in the dining room now, a place where she had sat and had breakfast with the Lightwood family many a time after sleeping over with Izzy. Now it was filled with alcoholic beverages and plenty of teenage couples fiercely making out against the walls, still no sign of her friends.

"Clary!" A female voice called out. Clary whirled her head around and saw Izzy walking towards her. She was dressed in a short and tight black dress with matching stilettos, something which she pulled off amazingly, but Clary knew that if she ever tried to wear it, she would look like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes.

"Hey Izz! I can't believe how many people are here!" Clary replied as Izzy wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"I know! I think this is the biggest one! Simon's waiting for me, so I'll see you later! Oh, and Jace was looking for you." Izzy said in an excited manner. She totally shipped Clary and Jace.

"Say hi to Simon for me! Do you know where Jace is?"

"I will, and he was over by the punch bowl!" Izzy said, before sauntering back to Simon. Clary eagerly made her way over to the punch bowl, which was always in the games room. Walking through the door, Clary scanned the group until her eyes rested on a tall, muscular blonde who was talking to Alec and Magnus. He lifted up his head, and when his eyes met hers, he grinned in pure happiness, and Clary was pretty sure she was blushing. Jace excused himself from Magnus and Alec and walked over to Clary. He was wearing a black tank top, which showed off his muscular tanned arms, and ripped jeans.

"Hey." He smiled at her, drawing her in for a kiss. Clary let her arms rest on his waist.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Clary replied, running her fingers up and down the sides of his chest.

"Me too. I was worried you weren't gonna show up." Jace said before leaning down to kiss her again. Clary opened up her mouth and Jace's tongue slipped in, fighting hers in a passionate dance. She gripped Jace's soft golden locks between her fingers, holding him to her. Quicker than she could anticipate, Jace broke the kiss. "Is your brother here?"

Clary looked up at him and slowly nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private. Alec said we could use the spare room if we wanted." Jace said, and Clary stopped breathing. Why would Alec assume Jace and Clary wanted privacy? No one else had a problem with making out in front of everyone else. Unless... he knew about Jonathan.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked, looking down at Clary with concern.

Clary took a deep breath. "Does Alec know?"

"Know what?" Jace inquired, before his eyes lit up in realization. "No, he doesn't. I just told him that I didn't like crowds, and asked if there was a place to go if I needed to get away. Besides, Izzy's told him that we're a thing. Come on." Jace grabbed a hold of Clary's hand and pulled her to the stairs, avoiding all the couples were were littering it.

Were they a thing? She liked him, that was for sure. And it was obvious he liked her. And they'd made out. So did this mean they were together? Clary seriously needed to DTR.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked into the spare room, flicking the lights on and shutting and locking the door behind them. Once the door was completely shut, they pounced at each other, kissing each other as if it was the last chance they'd ever get. They moaned into each other's mouths and held each other tight. Jace gripped Clary's thighs and lifted her up, forcing Clary to wrap her legs around Jace's waist and her arms around his neck. He carried her over to the double bed and laid her out on the bed, carefully climbing on top of her. Clary raised her head to kiss Jace again, but he pulled out of her reach.

"Clary. We don't have to take this any further. I mean, after everything your brother did to you..." Jace said, looking Clary directly in the eye.

Yes, her brother had stolen her virginity from her. But he would not stop her from being with who she wanted to be with.

"I want this, Jace. I want you." Clary whispered. All sense of self control Jace had evaporated as he resumed kissing Clary. His hands slid to the waistband of her jeggings, and she quickly opened her eyes.

"Wait. Have you got protection?" She asked. Jace began patting down his clothes.

"Well, would you look at that! Had I known that a sexy little redhead would begin tearing off my clothes at this party, I would have come prepared." Jace said sarcastically, so Clary hit him on the arm. He laughed at her and climbed off. "I think Alec has some in his room."

"Okay." Clary replied, and Jace left the room to go grab the condoms from Alec's room. Clary led back on the bed. This was really happening. She was going to sleep with Jace. After her and Jonathan had had sex the first time, Clary thought that she could never be with another man again, since Jonathan had already claimed her. That she was tainted. Now, she was lead on a bed, aroused beyond belief, about to sleep with a guy who promised her he'd look after her. The bedroom door opened, and Jace walked in, holding a condom between his index and middle fingers.

"Little buggers were hard to find." Jace said, putting the condom down on the bedside table and climbing back on to the bed. He smiled down at Clary before slowly moving down to kiss her again. The kisses started off small and sweet, but soon enough they were biting each other's lips and finding it hard to breathe. Their items of clothing came off, and soon they were in nothing but in their underwear. Jace was gazing down at Clary in lust and admiration. His hands moved to her breasts, but just before he touched them he looked up at Clary, a question in his eyes._ Is this alright?_ Clary nodded.

Jace started to knead her breasts, causing Clary to moan underneath him. His fingers slid round to unhook her bra, letting her breasts spill out. He began to lick and kiss at her nipples, while Clary arched her back off the bed in pleasure. Once he was done with her breasts, Jace began to kiss down her stomach until he reached her pants. He grabbed them and slowly pulled them down her legs, chucking them on to the floor when he had relieved Clary of them. With his index finger, he slowly began to circle her clit, smiling when he heard her gasp. He used her wetness to speed up his movements, adding more fingers into the mix. Soon enough, she was biting down on her lip as she orgasmed, riding out the sweet waves of pleasure with Jace's fingers still on her sweet spot.

"Oh God, Jace...please." Clary begged, reaching over to grab the condom. Jace took it from her, ripped it open and slid it on to his member. Clary opened up her legs and Jace positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her, to receive the final confirmation that it was okay for him to do this. Clary nodded, raising her hips up in the air. Jace grabbed hold of her hips, and then buried himself inside of her. He filled her up completely. They both moaned as Jace buried himself up to the hilt. Gripping his shoulders, Clary encouraged Jace to move, and he began to thrust. Slowly at first, but as the pleasure built up so did his speed. He was ploughing into her, and she was meeting his thrusts with her own. Soon enough, the familiar sensation started growing inside of her, and she savoured the last few moments before she came, arching her back so high off the bed she thought it might snap. Jace quickly followed, driven by her moans that were like music to his ears. He buried his face in her neck and growled her name as he came, all but collapsing on top of her.

Clary could have led there for hours, Jace still inside her, the two of them embracing each other, if not for Jonathan downstairs who would be growing more and more suspicious when he couldn't find her. Worse, if he asked Izzy, Simon, Alec or Magnus where she was.

"Jace. I have to go. My brother will get suspicous soon." Clary moaned, she did not want to leave Jace's arms. Jace grunted.

"I wish I could have moved here sooner. Maybe I could have saved you." Jace said, kissing Clary one last time before sliding out of her. Clary stood up and began to put her clothes back on, while Jace did the same. She grabbed his face in between her hands and kissed him deeply, and Jace responded.

"I'm sorry that things can't be different." Clary whispered.

"Maybe one day they will be." Jace whispered back, before letting go of Clary. She walked out of the room, knowing that if she looked back she would probably start to cry. Why did things have to be like this? Deciding she needed to clear her mind, Clary headed downstairs and to the drinks table. Bottoms up.

* * *

After an inordinate amount of drinks, Clary was feeling incredibly light headed and dizzy, the bright glow of the neon lights frying her eyeballs. She had had several vodkas, and had begun a drinking contest with Izzy. Isabelle could handle her drinks like a pro, so Clary lost. As she was staggering through the crowd, strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Warm breath tickled the back of her ear, and she spun around to see who it was. Jonathan.

"Johnny! I was wondering where my snow white prince had ran off to!"Clary exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Jonathan's neck and squeezing tight. She could smell the alcohol on him, telling her that he too was drunk off his tits.

"Well, Clarissa, I've been chatting to a very nice lady...until I realized she was a painting. Then I got sad." He mumbled, as his face was currently buried in her hair. "I think we should go home now."

"Okay!" She replied, letting go of his neck and then running around him to jump on his back. Jonathan then began to imitate a plane, sticking his arms out and running towards the front door. Clary was sqealing in delight as she held on to her brother. As they ran out of the house, Clary failed to see Jace watching her leave, his face pulled into a scowl of both jealousy and fear.

* * *

Jonathan slammed the front door shut, locking it behind him. Clary was stumbling through the darkness, giggling as she went. Jonathan hoisted her over his shoulders and ran upstairs, not caring about Clary's protests. He put her back down when they got to the top of the stairs, still laughing at one another.

"Well, I'm not tired yet, so what do you wanna do little sister?" Jonathan asked, leaning over Clary as she pressed herself against his bedroom door. She looked up at Jonathan, studying his midnight black eyes that were watching her intently. Her gaze fell to his lips, which were formed into a lopsided grin, that warmed her to the core. Making the split second decision, she grabbed his face and pulled him down, and they began to kiss ferociously. Her small hands were yanking on his hair, while his arms were crushing her to him. Jonathan pushed open his bedroom door and promptly threw Clary on to his bed, crawling up after her. The way he moved reminded Clary of a wild cat hunting its prey.

He yanked her jeggings off her legs, kissing up her legs until he reached the apex of her thighs. While he was doing this, Clary tore her top off and flung it on to the floor. Jonathan followed suit, yanking his own top off, followed by his trousers. He wasted no time in taking her bra off, tenderly kissing her breasts. He soon dragged her panties down her legs and dove straight in, sucking and licking on her clit. Clary let out a shrill cry her brother's tongue attacked her pussy. She arched her hips up, pushing more of herself into her brother's mouth. Soon enough, she was coming, screaming in pure ecstasy. Jonathan emerged from between her thighs with a huge smile on his face. He reached over to his drawers and pulled out a condom. Pulling down his boxers, he promptly slide the condom on, and was just about to enter Clary when she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to be on top this time." She declared. Never had she been so bold before. He kissed her hard on the lips before rolling them over so she was on top of him. She raised herself up, and slowly but surely, lowered herself down on to her brother's dick. She threw her head back in pleasure, while Jonathan growled at how turned on he was and how sexy his little sister looked. Placing her hands on his chest, Clary began to ride Jonathan, slamming herself down on to him. She began to cry out in pleasure when Jonathan began thrusting back. His movements began to grow choppy as his hold tightened on her waist, and soon enough they were both eruppting in pleasure. Clary collapsed on top of Jonathan, and he promptly wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off of him and placed her on the bed, covering themselves up with the covers. She snuggled into his chest and the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each others sweaty embrace.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Jonathan was woken up by the sound of a door shutting. Still in a mild drunken state, he paid no attention to it until he heard voices downstairs. _Shit!_ Valentine and Jocelyn were back. If they came upstairs and found the two of them naked in bed together...

"Clary. Clary, wake up!" Jonathan frantically whispered. Clary began to stir, but too slowly for his liking.

"What is it?" She moaned, rubbing her tired eyes with the palm of her hands.

"Mum and Dad are back. You need to get out." Jonathan explained. He did not want Clary to leave his arms, but if the two of them were caught...

Clary stared at Jonathan in confusion, before she suddenly realized what he had said.

"Fuck!" She silently exclaimed, and threw the covers off herself and began collecting her clothes. Any other time, Jonathan would have been glad to look at his sister's naked body, but now was not the time. She gathered her clothes in her arms and quickly tiptoed over to the door, opened it and ran to her own room.

That's it. She was gone. For five days he had had her to himself, and now he had to resist holding her hand, breathing in her sweet vanilla scent, kissing her plump pink lips. Would she forget the moments they had shared together? Would she begin to ignore him completely? Jonathan wouldn't blame her if she did, after all, he was just a monster. But he knew, no matter what she did from now on, he would always love her, and he could never let her go.

* * *

My hands hurt so much from writing this chapter. DOUBLE THE SMUT.

If you're interested in smutty Clonathan/Clabastian fics, here's a list of some you should read:

-My Dream, Your Nightmare- Michiyo Uchiha

-That Listless Feeling- Calamity in Motion

-Broken- queerelenagilbert

-Not Your Kind Of People- ChronicLegCramp-Since'99

-Mine- Harlequintic

-The Darkness of the Angel- fallenshieldagentskye

-Her Brother and Her Father- Fangirl.703

-His Gospel- Craft Rose

-Torment- Lost forever in books

-Always Mine- MDIlikewhoa

-Chapter 1 LoveandBloodRevisited- RedLaceHeart

-City of Edom- Pink Peppermint

-Incestual Desire- TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal

-Fructus Arboris Venenato- winniethewriter

-Why Him?- karimebane

-I Belong To You- naniya9501

-Hate vs Love- HerondaleOdairMorgensternology

-Waiting to be Found- katethewriter

-Jonathan's Angel- Fangirl.703

-Forever Changed- MDIlikewhoa

-Reckless Abandon- IWriteNaked

-Winter Rose- Fangirl.703 (It's more of a Clace, but it does have a lot of Clonathan as well!)

-His Prisoner- ChronicLegCramp-Since'99

-Last Hope- Fangirl.703


	17. Chapter 17

As Clary's eyes peeled open, she became aware of a pounding in her head. Hangover, from her drunken antics last night. She didn't even think she'd said goodbye to anyone last night. Not Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus or... Jace. Memories of last night came flooding back to her, of sweating bodies, and lustful moans. _She had slept with Jace._

And yet...she didn't regret it. They had both done it with consent, they both cared about each other, and she had felt in complete bliss. Far better than that dark feeling whenever she slept with Jonathan... Clary bolted upright as she remembered sharing a bed with someone else last night. Her brother. But considering they'd slept together last night, Clary distinctly remembered falling asleep in his bed. Why did she leave, when she'd obviously been too drunk and too exhausted to move. Then she remembered him waking her up in the middle of the night and telling her that their parents were home.

Valentine and Jocelyn were finally back. Now Jonathan couldn't touch her anymore, she was finally free. But, despite her mental protests, part of her would miss her brother's rough touch, especially when he would dig his fingers into her sides, or fuck her like there was no tomorrow. And she would miss his gentle touch, when he would hold her close, kiss her softly, run his hands through her hair. Oh God, what was she thinking?! She would miss her brother molesting her... and loving her. These past few days had been a roller coaster of emotions. It started off with her being absolutely terrified of Jonathan, and the things he would do to her. But, as things progressed, she found herself pitying her big brother, who was in love with her. She even found herself kissing and sleeping with him of her own free will.

And her feelings for Jonathan had somehow changed too. Before all of this, she loved him as any sister loved her brother, with familial affection only. Then, when he began to violate her, she detested him, but part of her still loved him. But somewhere along the way, she began to grow strange new feelings for her brother. He kissed her. He slept with her. He comforted her. He cooked for her. He hugged her. He pleasured her. He held her while they slept. He held her hand. And he fucked her. And she enjoyed it.

Throwing the covers off of herself, Clary stepped out of bed. She was still naked, as she hadn't had the time to put on pajamas last night, as she'd had to escape Jonathan's room quickly last night, and hadn't had the time to put her clothes back on. She quickly threw on a pair of black underwear, and slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a grey baggy jumper. She opened her bedroom door, and noted that her brother's bedroom door was shut tight. She wondered if he was still in bed, or if he was already downstairs. It might be easier to face him if he was already down there. Clary walked downstairs and into the dining room, where her parents were sat having breakfast. She felt like she had not seen them in years. Her mother was eating a bowl of fruit, her crimson red curls pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. Valentine was seated at the opposite end of the table, a half eaten sausage and egg sandwich on his plate while he read the newspaper. She was so glad to see them. Jocelyn, who had noticed her daughter stood in the doorway, lifted her head up and smiled.

"Clary, you're up!" Jocelyn said, standing up from her seat. Clary ran over to her mother and embraced her, happy to have the arms of a family member other than Jonathan wrapped around her.

"I'm so glad you're back, I've missed you both!"Clary exclaimed, mentally scolding herself not to cry. Her parents had been away from home before, but never for this long and not while Jonathan was making sexual advances to her.

"We've missed you too! How have you been?" Jocelyn asked, moving out of the hug and back to her seat. Clary walked over to her father to hug him, and Valentine returned the act of affection, kissing her on the forehead. Clary perched down on to the seat between her parents. The seat opposite her, which belonged to Jonathan, was vacant. So he was still upstairs. Either he was still asleep or he was just trying to avoid her. Clary couldn't tell if she was upset by that.

"I've been fine, mum. Thanks." Clary replied. '_Yeah, if you count being fine as being molested multiple times, losing your virginity to your brother, having your brother confess he was in love with you, and actually forgiving him.' _She mentally added.

"So what have you been up to this week?"Valentine asked, putting down his newspaper to resume eating his sandwich.

_Apart from fucking my older brother and the new boy at my school? _"Not much really, just stayed home with Jonathan and watched T.V. We went to Izzy's party last night." Clary responded, reaching across the table to pour some orange juice into her glass.

"How was it? Did you drink much?" Jocelyn enquired, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"It was great! And no, I didn't." Clary lied. In truth, she had drunk so much that she had willingly fucked her brother. Oh fuck! _She _fucked _him! _She vividly remembered asking him if she could be on top. Explicit images of last night came back to her, her small frame slamming down on to her brother's dick. She crossed her thighs at the thought of the pleasure she had recieved last night, from both Jace and Jonathan. But luckily, she was good at hiding things from her parents, including her sexual abuse and her hangover.

"Morning." A voice said from the dining room door. Clary's head shot up to see Jonathan standing in the doorway. He was wearing grey sweatpants, but no shirt, giving Clary a perfect view of his muscular chest, which she had been hovering over last night. Clary looked up at his face, but he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hello Jonathan." Jocelyn enthusiastically responded, standing up from her chair to walk over to her son. She pulled him into her arms, hugging him tight and kissed him on the cheek. Jonathan responded, but hesitantly, as if he couldn't bear to touch her. Maybe it was because he'd been fucking her daughter and felt guilty about it.

"Hey Mum. I've missed you." Jonathan replied, still not looking at Clary. He let go of Jocelyn and walked over to Valentine, who shook his hand. What was it about men and not showing affection? He then sat down into his chair, and grabbed two pieces of bread and shoved bacon into it. He made a move to grab the tomato sauce, but found it out of his reach. It was nearer to Clary. Closing his eyes as if in pain, he took a deep breath before opening them again to look at Clary. His onyx eyes were almost emotionless, but Clary could see a hidden layer of pain in those dark, dark eyes.

"Can you pass the sauce please?" He asked Clary, his gaze penetrating hers. She swallowed.

"Sure."She said, reaching for the sauce. She picked it up and handed it to him. When he reached out to take it from her, their fingers brushed together, and a charge of electricity buzzed through them. Jonathan's lips went limp and his eyes closed, as if relishing her touch. Clary silently gasped, and glanced at her parents to see if they'd seen the act, but Jocelyn had walked out to the kitchen to put her bowl away and Valentine was too immersed in his newspaper. She quickly withdrew her hand away from his and stood up from the table. Jonathan watched her walk away from the table with a melancholy expression.

"Are you not having breakfast?" Jocelyn called from the kitchen.

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna draw for a little bit." Clary replied, before running upstairs to her room. She quickly shut her bedroom door and gripped her hair tight in her hands. Could they really hide everything they'd done from their parents? Would Jonathan's feelings for her go away? And why was she already missing his touch?

Grabbing her sketchbook off her desk, Clary flipped it open to a blank page. She tried desperately to think of something to draw. But her drawing was like a diary. It reflected her innermost thoughts and feelings. How could she begin to draw what she was feeling? And if her parents found the drawing, would they question her about it? What would she say? Deciding she was just going to do a self portrait, she grabbed her pencil and was just about to start drawing when her bedroom door opened and Jonathan walked in.

"What do you want?" Clary asked, setting her sketchbook aside. Jonathan came to stand in front of her, scraping his hair back with his long pale fingers. _They had been inside her, _Clary thought. Why were all her thoughts inappropriate whenever she thought about him? '_You know why',_ a voice in the back of her said. _'You want him.'_

_Shut up! _Clary mentally screamed.

"I wanted to speak to you." Jonathan said. "Can I sit down?"

Clary patted the bed, indicating it was okay for him to sit. He quickly sat next to her, grasping her hands in his.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sure you noticed that I was distant with you at the breakfast table. If I hurt you, then I'm sorry. If you were glad about it, then that's fine. But I'm trying to make it easier on myself. I'm trying to let you go. I don't deserve you, and besides, I'm your brother. We'll never be together, and I don't want to ruin your life. But I can't let go of you. I never want to lose you. I'm in love with you, and I don't think those feelings will ever go away. I want to be with you so badly, but you deserve the best kind of love, and I'll never be able to give you that." Jonathan confessed, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He let go of her hands and cupped her cheeks. He leant into her face and kissed her, sucking gently on her bottom lip. Clary found herself responding, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kissed stayed gentle, but they were both pouring their heart and soul into it, unspoken passion exploding between them.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her lips. And Clary knew he meant it. He meant it with all his heart."

* * *

_If any of you were interested in any songs that suited this pairing,or this story, here are a few of my favourites!_

_-17 Crimes-Afi_

_-As The World Falls Down- David Bowie_

_-Clarity- Zedd_

_-Cry Little Sister-Gerard McMann_

_-Haunted-Evanescence_

_-Haunted- Beyonce( Soundtrack version)_

_-I Miss The Misery-Halestorm_

_-The Last Song I'm Wasting On You- Evanescence_

_-October- Evanescence_

_-Snow White Queen- Evanescence_

_-Surrender- Evanescence_

_If you know of any more, please let me know!_


	18. Chapter 18

_'Hey Jace x'_

_'Hey! Are you ok?xx'_

_'Yeah I'm good! Are u busy? Jon's gone out wiv his friend Sebastian, M&amp;D r working, so I was wondering if u wanted 2 meet up?'xx_

_'Yeah! Where do u wanna go? xx'_

_'Town? We can go to the park!xx'_

_'Cool! I'll be round in fifteen minutes! Wear something cute ;) 3 xx_

_'Jace!xx'_

* * *

The knocking at the door alerted Clary, who was previously lost in her book. Jumping up off the sofa, she walked to the door and swiftly opened it. Jace was wearing faded blue ripped jeans and a baggy black jumper. He grinned at her when she opened the door.

"Cute outfit." He commented. She was wearing a light blue jumper with a black skater skirt, opaque tights and a black bowler hat. More girlish than what she normally wore, but it _did _look cute.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" Clary asked. Jace nodded and held out his hand for her, but just before she could take it, Jocelyn appeared over shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me where you're going and who this is?" Jocelyn asked. Clary was just about to reply, when Jace stuck his hand out for Jocelyn to shake.

"I'm her boyfriend." Jace said, winking at Clary. She was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a second. _Boyfriend?!_ Jocelyn froze for a moment, before taking Jace's hand and shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Jocelyn enquired. Meanwhile, Clary stood silently in between her mother and her 'boyfriend'.

"My name is Jace Herondale. You must be Mrs Morgenstern." Jace replied. Jocelyn's eyes widened.

"You're Stephen and Celine's son? How are you enjoying Brooklyn?"

"Well, it's not London, but there are parts of it I _definitely _like." Jace cast his golden eyes down at Clary, who blushed in response.

"Well, I hope you kids have a great time. Clary, me and your father are going out to the theater tonight with Jace's parents. Jonathan will probably be with Sebastian all day."Jocelyn said, before making her leave. Clary let out a deep breath and turned to stare at Jace.

"Boyfriend?" She asked, and Jace shrugged.

"Isn't that what I am?" He asked, a lopsided grin plastered to his face.

Clary had never considered it. Sure, she really liked him, they'd kissed, held hands, had sex... Didn't that classify them as boyfriend and girlfriend? Yet she'd done the exact same things with Jonathan... _'No! Stop thinking about him! He's your brother! He can't be with you, he just wants you, he doesn't care about you like Jace does!' _

"I-I guess you are." Clary stuttered out a reply, unable to comprehend the situation. She had a boyfriend. In response to her answer, Jace swept Clary into his arms and passionately kissed her. Clary wrapped one of her hands behind his neck, caressing his golden locks between her long artist's fingers, while the other hand clutched to her bowler hat to stop it from falling off. Pulling away from the kiss, Clary rested her forehead on Jace's while the pair of them caught their breath.

"Let's go." He whispered, kissing her one last time before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

Having both bought ice cream (Jace insisted he buy Clary's, much to her protests), the two of them were walking hand in hand to the park. Strolling throught the fresh green grass, Clary could think of nothing more blissful than this. Hand in hand with a boy who loved her, not a care in the world. All the bad things that had happened to her seemed to melt away, as she walked with the golden eyed boy.

"Shall we sit down here?" Jace asked, interuppting Clary's thoughts. They were at the edge of the park, the trees giving them shade. Clary and Jace crouched down onto the grass, and then led down together. Side by side, hands intertwined, basking in the sun. Jonathan could never give her this.

"I choose you." Clary whispered. Jace furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jace whispered back, not wanting to break the silence.

"I've been battling with myself for days over you and Jonathan. I couldn't choose between you, who cares about me so much, or my brother, who claims he is in love with me. But just being here with you, like this, makes things clear to me. You have never hurt me, and I know you never would. Jonathan on the other hand... well, you know. And he's my brother. But I can't find it in myself to turn him into the police. I know I should, but I still care about him. But I choose you. And I am so sorry for not seeing this earlier."Clary admitted, holding Jace's hand tight. For a moment, Jace just stared at her, eyes wide. Then, a bright dazzling smile that made the sun seem dim by comparison burst on to his face. He leant over her,took her blushing face in his pianist hands and kissed her with such extreme passion that Clary felt dizzy. She kissed him back with extreme eagerness.

"You're amazing, Clarissa Morgenstern." Jace mumbled against her lips, before resuming kissing her. In the midst of their passionate making out, they were interuppted by someone standing over them clearing their throat. Thinking it was probably someone come to tell them that their public display of affection was disgusting, Clary broke away with a sigh, and was about to make a sarcastic comment, when she saw who was standing over her and Jace, and her blood ran cold.

Jonathan, was looming over her, his face like thunder. If looks could kill. His fists were clenched at his sides, his entire body was tensed up. He looked set to murder Jace. Standing next to him was Sebastian. Emerald green eyes, angled cheekbones, pale and muscular. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Busted!" He remarked, smirking down at Clary. Jonathan, however, did not crack her smile. His eyes were filled with anger and betrayal. Clary made a move to stand up, but Jonathan backed away from her and stormed off, giving her the coldest look she had ever seen. Sebastian winked at Clary, then turned to run off after Jonathan. Clary could feel her heart banging in her chest.

_Shit._

* * *

Hey guys! I'm going to work on bringing darker Jonathan back into the story! I've listened to people's advice on my author's note, and I want to thank you for helping me out! Shit will hit the fan in the next chapter! What do you think will happen?


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I wanted to. School's getting hectic, as I have exams coming up. But on the plus side, I met my older brother for the first time ever last weekend!

* * *

Clary could feel her heart hammering away in her chest as she watched Jonathan walk away from her. Things had been going so well. Jonathan was acting nice towards her. Jace was her boyfriend. Finally, her life wasn't completely messed up. But now Jonathan had just seen her kissing Jace, she just knew in her heart that things would go back to square one.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"Things were just starting to be okay."Clary whispered, staring at the ground in a state of saddened shock. Sensing her distress, Jace wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her firetruck red curls.

"And they will be. I promise, I'll be right with you through all of this."Jace murmured in Clary's ear, gently kissing her lobe. Clary relaxed against Jace, breathing in his scent of apples. This was right. This was where she belonged. She had been so blind to see that.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to go to New York tonight?!"Jace protested down the phone to his mother, Celine. Jace had invited Clary to spend the evening at his house while her parents went out to the theatre. However, it seemed their plans had gone astray. Clary sat awkwardly on the bench while Jace argued with his mother on the phone.

"Of course I want to see Uncle Will and Aunt Tessa, but I've already made plans!"

"Why did you book the tickets already?!"

"Can't you get a refund?!"

"Jace?" Clary edged her way into Jace's ranting.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"If you need to go see your relatives, it's fine. I'll go over to Izzy and Alec's house. Robert and Maryse won't mind." Clary assured Jace, who sighed in response.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Jace asked, his voice filled with concern. Clary nodded in response, completely sure that everything would be fine. With great reluctance, Jace agreed to leaving for New York. After hanging up the phone, he pulled Clary into his arms and passionately kissed her, refusing to separate his mouth from hers. Clary responded, pulling at Jace's golden curls while they kissed. Eventually breaking away from the kiss, Jace leant his forehead on Clary's, the both of them drawing in deep breaths.

"I really don't want to leave you Clary. I have half a mind to take you to New York with me."Jace whispered, not wanting to break the perfect silence between them. Clary could hear the desperation in his voice, and knew what he was saying was true.

"I don't want you to leave either. But I'll be right here when you get back."Clary replied, kissing Jace on his nose. The two of them stood there in blissful silence, savouring their precious moment together.

* * *

Well, shit. As it turned out, Robert and Maryse were also going to the theater tonight. Which meant Izzy had gone out on a date with Simon, and Alec was staying at Magnus's. Which also meant that Clary had no choice but to go back home. She gulped as she turned around to look at her dark, empty house across the street. She prayed that Jonathan had not returned yet, as she did not know what his mood would be like. It didn't look like anyone was home, but for all she knew Jonathan could be sat in the dark like the creepy guys in horror movies. She shuddered at the thought.

Mustering up all the courage she had, Clary walked across the road to her house. Fumbling around in her bag, she finally found her keys. Inserting them into the lock, Clary slowly pushed open the front door. The house was silent, just the gentle ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway. Clary quickly searched the house, only to find it empty. Jonathan was not home yet. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

As Clary prepared her dinner, she let her mind drift to all the things that had happened to her. Jonathan had molested and raped her and then confessed his love. Jace had come into her life and made her happy again. She was trying to forgive Jonathan. She was learning to love Jace. How had things gotten to this point? Despite the things that Jonathan had done, deep down, she secretly loved the pleasure it gave her. How he always brought her to orgasm. How he held her tight and told her he loved her. But Clary knew that she could not let this continue. Jonathan was her brother, and Jace was her...lover. God, that sounded weird.

Sitting down on the sofa with her dinner of chicken pasta bake, Clary switched on the TV to a movie with Lily Collins in. So many people said she looked like her, but Clary didn't see the resemblance. Looking at the time, Clary noticed it was 10 o'clock. Where the hell was Jonathan? Their parents were due back past midnight, so she knew he would not be home any later than that. She dreaded his arrival to the point she almost felt sick. Suddenly, Clary heard muffled voices outside, so she paused the TV to listen closer. Giggling, talking and the clanking of bottles. Then the jangling of keys. Jonathan was back.

The front door burst open, making Clary jump in her seat. Jonathan stumbled in, followed by an obviously drunk Sebastian, and Kaelie, the school bike. She had slept with half the guys in her year, and was dating a different guy every other week. She was wearing a lacy black dress that looked more like a top, and black sparkly stilletos that made Izzy's seem dim by comparison. Her platinum blonde hair was stuck to her unblemished ivory skin, her bright blue eyes fixed on Clary who was sat in confusion on the sofa.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?" Kaelie laughed, twiddling a lock of her blonde hair between her perfectly manicured fingers. Clary looked at Jonathan, who always leapt to her defence whenever someone insulted her. But now, he just stood there staring at her, a drunken mess, with a look of scorn in his dark, dark eyes. Clary shivered.

"Don't mind her Kaelie. It's not her fault she can't do what she's told." Jonathan said, before grabbing Kaelie's face and kissing her, practically jamming his tongue down her throat. Kaelie responded like an animal who had been deprived of water for weeks, moaning into her brother's mouth. In the midst of her kiss, Kaelie put one of her hands on Jonathan's cock that was hidden beneath his trousers, and began roughly stroking him. Clary looked away from the vile scene, her feelings a mix of embarrassment, disgust and... jealousy?

"Looks like fun, don't it, Clare-Bear? Wanna give it a go?" Sebastian asked, wiggling his eyebows suggestively.

_Only when Hell freezes over, you sick bastard._

"In your dreams." Clary bitterly responded. A while ago, Sebastian had developed an infatuation with Clary, but Jonathan had thwarted his efforts. Clary had thought he was just being a protective older brother. Now, she knew the real reason why he wanted no other boy to be with her.

Jonathan and Kaelie ended their kiss, both of them panting heavily. Kaelie had a stupid grin plastered to her face, while Jonathan looked just plain bored.

"Okay, you can both go now. I'm tired." Jonathan said, rubbing his eyes. Kaelie immediately lost her smile, replacing it with a look of disappointment. Sebastian placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You can come back to mine if you want, babes. My parents aren't home." He slurred, moving to kiss her neck, leaving a sloppy trail. Kaelie brightened up again, and turned to leave with Sebastian. Jonathan said goodbye to the both of them and then locked the door, leaving him and Clary alone. There were no words to describe the fear Clary felt in that moment, as she watched her brother slowly move towards her. His movements were calm, but Clary could see the tension is his jaw: He was suppressing his anger.

"Did you have a nice date?" He spat out, clenching his fists. Clary knew she should probably flee the room, but she knew the moment she made a move to run, Jonathan would stop her, and she didn't know what would happen after that. She remained silent.

"I had a wonderful time," Jonathan continued. "We picked up Kaelie at a bar in town. We went back to Sebastian's, had some drinks, and then we fucked her. She sucked my cock. I ate her out. We even did anal."

Clary was disgusted. At the way Kaelie allowed two creeps such as Jonathan and Sebastian to use her body like that. And at the way Jonathan described it all, almost as if he were trying to make her jealous that it wasn't her in Kaelie's space.

"Why should I care?" Clary snarled. Jonathan let out a low laugh, like he knew something she didn't.

"You care about it more than you think, Clarissa. You want me."

Clary scoffed. "The alcohol must have gone to your head, Jon. I will _never _want you." No, but she _had _wanted him.

Rage flashed in Jonathan's eyes, and quicker than Clary could comprehend, he backhanded her across the cheek, sending her crashing to the floor. She grunted in pain as she hit the floor, and tried to quickly get back up. But Jonathan tangled his hands in her hair and yanked her up. Her mind was transported back to when this all started, how violent and abusive he'd been. Now it was happening all over again. He took her face in his hands and smashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth the way he had Kaelie. Clary pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't move an inch. So she took his tongue between her teeth and bit down, drawing blood. Jonathan yelled in surprise and pain, and let go of Clary.

"You little bitch!" He growled. Clary took this as a sign to run, so she bolted out of the lounge and ran up the stairs. She could hear Jonathan charging after, prompting her to pick up her speed. She could practically feel his breath on the back of her neck. And then she felt a hand wrap around her ankle, and she knew what was coming next. Her face hit the floor hard, rendering her dizzy for a few moments. This was all that was needed for Jonathan to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder and carry her into his room. He flung her down on to the bed and locked his door, and then began to unbuckle his trousers. Once his belt was undone, he got to work on removing Clary's jumper, while she fought hard to stop him. But Jonathan was far too strong, and he had removed her jumper and bra in a manner of seconds. Gathering her hands in his, he pinned them both to the headboard and secured them there with his belt.

"LET ME GO JONATHAN!"Clary screamed, desperately trying to free her hands. Meanwhile, Jonathan began tearing his own clothes off, his hands shaking with the need to take her. He then tore off her skirt and tights, flinging them to the floor. He left sloppy wet kisses all over her skin, as if trying to mark his territory. Then he slowly pulled her pants down her legs, leaving her tied up and naked on his bed.

"You deserve this Clary. For lying to me. For sleeping with that arrogant prick," Jonathan snarled. How did he know Clary had slept with Jace? "For pretending to love me."

He quickly moved down her body and wrenched her legs open, leaving them wide and easy to access. He then stuck his tongue on to her slit, caressing her folds with his tongue. Clary tried to move her hips to avoid his wicked tongue, but he simply held her in place. He didn't take too long before moving his head away and positioning himself at her entrance. Clary was crying by now, begging him not to do this. He paid her no attention. He drew his hips back, and then swiftly plunged into her.

Clary screamed out in absolute pain. He was being so rough with her, and it hurt more because she wasn't even lubricated. Jonathan rocked his hips back and forth, eyes tightly shut as he slammed into her. In between his thrusts, he let out low moans, while Clary let out whimpers of pain. She was getting no pleasure from this at all, unlike all the other times. After what seemed like forever, Jonathan finally climaxed, burying his face in Clary's shoulder and letting out a long groan. She felt the tension leave his body as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Why?" Clary whispered, a single tear slipping down her face. Jonathan lifted his head up to look at her.

"Because you deserve it." He replied, reaching up to free her hands. Once he had unhooked the belt, he rolled off of her, running his hands through his ivory hair with a blissful smile on his face. Sick bastard. Clary quickly gathered her clothes in her arms and ran to her room, buried herself under her covers and sobbed her heart out until she fell asleep. What was she going to tell Jace?

* * *

Sorry if the ending seemed rushed! I'm super tired!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My depression has made a return, and I can't find the energy to do anything. But I'll try and pull myself together to carry on writing this story for you guys, because I really appreciate the feedback and support I get from you all.**

* * *

Clary had not slept at all, her mind would not let her. Instead, it chose to keep replaying Jonathan's brutal act on her. He had raped her once more, only this time it was out of spite, instead of what he percieved as love. She had tried to forgive him, he had tried to make it up to her. But last night proved to Clary that Jonathan could never really change. And besides, she had Jace now.

Oh God, what was she going to tell him? She had promised him she would be okay, and what did she do? Put herself in a dangerous situation that she couldn't even protect herself in. What would he think of her? Could she even tell him? What if he tried to hurt Jonathan? Not that she cared about her brother anymore, but if Jace did something to him, he would be the one to face the consequences.

So Clary just led there in bed, staring up at the ceiling, while she slowly destroyed herself. Why hadn't she just gone to the police in the first place? None of this would have happened if she had. Or if she had told her parents right after Jonathan kissed her. Oh, that's right. She was a coward, who let Jonathan trick her into thinking that if she told, she would suffer for it. And he was right. By telling Jace and getting close to him, Jonathan had grown angry with her, and once again punished her. Maybe if she'd remained docile and obedient, then Jonathan wouldn't have felt the need to hurt her.

Deep down, she knew none of this was true. But all the bad things that had happened to her were piling up in her brain, creating a dark and twisted voice that fed her lies, telling her that she deserved the pain, and that if she was a good girl it wouldn't hurt so much.

Taking a deep breath, Clary forced her arms to lift up and pull the covers off. She then forced her legs to swing over the edge of the bed, and then put all her strength into sitting up. She just wished she could not exist for a while. Not death, because the thought of dying and not knowing what comes afterward scared her, but she just wanted to escape reality for a while, to escape the stress and the darkness. But, that wasn't going to happen. So she pushed herself up from her bed, moved her wild red curls away from her face and walked out her bedroom into the bathroom.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror, and all she saw was a ghost. A pale, dead looking memory of what she used to be. Where had all that fight gone? Could things ever go back to normal for her? Probably not. So all she could do was carry on as if everything was normal. She was just about to begin her face cleansing routine, when the bathroom door burst open. It was Jonathan, looking positively ill.

"Clary. I-I..."He tried to speak, but his every word was blocked by tears choking him. Clary just stared at him, her face as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. He made a move to reach out and hug her, but she simply pushed his arms down to the side. Jonathan looked at her as if she had just slapped him. He looked brokenhearted, and she was reminded of Tate from American Horror Story.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Now go away, Jonathan." Clary mumbled, her voice quiet but stern. She tried to walk past him, but he reached his arm out and shut the door.

"Please, please Clary. Just...just let me explain myself. I was completely off my head last night, I had no idea what I was doing-"He started to say, but Clary quickly cut him off.

"Oh you knew perfectly well what you were doing last night. You _wanted _to hurt me. You wanted me to suffer because I found happiness with someone who wasn't you. Let me tell you something about Jace. He's _never _hurt me. He's _never_ hit me. He's _never_ raped me. And I can't believe I was ever foolish enough to try and forgive you. From now on, stay away from me and him. I want nothing more to do with you. Now, _go away._" Clary hissed menacingly. She could see how every word cut through him like a blade. He looked like he wanted to die. A single tear escaped his eyes, before a look of hatred took over his face.

"Fine. Go ahead and be with Angel Boy. You will regret it." He snarled, before wrenching the door open and storming back to his room. Clary felt her knees give out from under her, and she sank to the floor of the bathroom. What did he have planned?

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you all probably wanted it to be. Like I said, I haven't got the energy right now, but this story will be drawing to a close soon enough. I may also be writing a sequel, depending on how many people want it. I will try and make the next chapter longer. Until then, my friends!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so much for your support, it really means a lot to me that you all actually care, despite not knowing me. I'm so grateful. Things have slowly been getting better for me, and I'm hoping I'll be okay again soon. So here's the next chapter!**

Clary buried herself further under the covers. It was Monday now. Sunday had seemed to drag, with her parents going about their normal ways, ignorant to the cold stares that Jonathan directed at her. The hate in his eyes had been so strong, it seemed to go right through her, as if he wanted to pierce her heart. What right did he have to hate her? She wasn't the one who had stolen his innocence, or violated him or threatened him.

Thinking about everything made Clary feel so sick that she couldn't bear the thought of going to school, so she faked being ill. Jocelyn had believed her, either entirely convinced that Clary was sick or in too much of a rush to get to work to actually check if her daughter was actually ill. Clary didn't mind, as it meant she wouldn't have to face Jace today. How could she tell him? She knew that he would want her to tell him, but how could she when she had put herself in such a dangerous position, knowing full well what Jonathan was capable of, and she had lied to Jace about her safety. She couldn't handle the shame.

Just then, Jocelyn popped her head through Clary's door.

"I've rang the school to let them know you won't be in, so just stay in bed and rest today. Jonathan will be home at lunch to check on you." Jocelyn said, smiling down at Clary. Clary's eyes widened.

"No, Jonathan doesn't need to do that. I'll be fine Mum, honestly. Tell him to stay at school with his friends." Clary reassured her. God knows what Jonathan would do to her now he wasn't taking his 'It's okay, I won't hurt you, I love you' approach anymore. She feared him now more than she did before. Now,he was completely unpredictable.

"If you're sure, but you know what he's like! Right, I'm off! Me and your father will be home this evening, stay in bed and rest, and I'll see you later, love you, bye!" Jocelyn quickly replied,before leaving Clary's room. Just as Clary shut her eyes, her door creaked open again, but this time it wasn't Jocelyn, it was Jonathan. He was staring down at her with an unreadable expression, but Clary knew he was raging beneath the surface.

"Get out of my room, Jonathan." Clary snarled, not wanting her brother in her room, given that he was not against hurting her anymore. He simply smirked at her, bending down to sit on the edge of her bed. Clary made a move to slap him, but he caught her wrist and held it in his hand, inches from her face.

"Listen here, Clary. I have been nice to you up until now. Seeing you with that bastard yesterday was the last straw. After everything we've done together, after everything you said to me, and then you go and sleep with him."He whispered maliciously. Clary's eyes widened.

"How did you know I slept with Jace?"Clary asked, dumbfounded. There was no way he could have known, he had been downstairs when it happened. Jonathan smirked at her.

"Sebastian was coming out of the toilet when he saw you and Jace go into the bedroom. He listened at the door, heard your moans, your screams, screaming out _his _name instead of _mine_. I was furious. But when we got home and we had sex, I thought you had realized your mistake in having sex with him, and realized that you loved me. Then I saw you the next day, and discovered what a fool I'd been. You never loved me the way I love you. You're just a manipulative bitch."He growled at her, venom seeping into his voice. He sounded mournful towards the end though, as if Clary really had hurt him, deep down in his pitch black heart.

"You're right. You have been a fool. I am your _sister, _and we will _never_ be together. Get that through your head, you disgusting rapist!"Clary hissed at him, and was rewarded with a swift slap across her cheek. Jonathan looked at her in both contempt and hurt.

"You can't deny everything that's happened between us. You loved it. And if I ever see you with Angel Boy...you're gonna wish you'd never met him."Jonathan snarled in a menacing tone, before storming out of Clary's room, slamming the door behind him. Clary let out a sigh of relief, she was finally alone. But dread was slowly building up inside her, as she thought about Jonathan's threats. How far would he go to make Clary his?

* * *

The entire day had consisted of Clary listening to music and drawing. Her phone had gone off many times, messages from her friends asking where she was, and several missed calls from Jace. She couldn't muster up the energy to reply to any of them though, wanting merely to be left alone in her own world. Jonathan hadn't returned, even though Jocelyn said he would, both pleasing and scaring Clary. If he hadn't come at lunch, what would he do after school? The school day was drawing to a close anyway, meaning he would be home soon. Clary shut her eyes tight at the thought of Jonathan hurting her again.

At exactly 3:30, there was an erratic knocking at the door. Setting down her pencil, Clary stood up from her desk and walked over to her window to see who was at the door. It was Jace, anxiously bouncing up and down on his legs. Clary smiled in relief, she was so glad to see him. She bounded down the stairs and unlocked the front door, and Jace quickly pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his chest and burying his face in her hair.

"I've been so worried, Clary. You didn't answer any of my calls, and I thought...I thought," Jace stuttered out, tightening his hold on her. Clary melted into his embrace, feeling safe again.

"I'm sorry Jace,"She whispered, but she was not only apologizing for the lack of contact. She was apologizing for what Jonathan had done to her, after she had promised Jace she would be safe.

"It's okay, I just-I missed you,"He replied, pulling his face up to gently kiss her on the lips. He was about to step into her house when Clary put her hands on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Jonathan will be home any minute. Why don't we go down to the beach?"Clary said, silently pleading to Jace that they needed to leave quickly. Almost as if he saw it in her eyes, Jace nodded in understanding. Clary quickly slid on her boots, locked the door and walked hand in hand down the road with Jace. She wasn't sure what made her look back, but when she did, she saw Jonathan standing at the door of their house, with a thunderous look of murder on his face. His jaw was tightly clenched, and at that moment, Clary had never been more afraid in her life.

* * *

Jace and Clary were sat down in the sand on top of Jace's jacket, enjoying each other's company in blissful silence. They were sat hand in hand, watching the sunset. She knew she would have to tell him what happened, but for now she wanted to enjoy the peace.

"Were you safe this weekend?"Jace asked, breaking the perfect silence. He had asked the inevitable question. Clary felt tears build up, choking her throat. She was ashamed of herself.

"I'm so sorry Jace,"She whispered tearfully. She felt Jace tense up beside her, and he grasped her face in his hands, pure worry etched on to his face.

"What happened?"He questioned, searching her face for answers, although he could probably guess what had happened anyway.

"The Lightwoods weren't in, everyone was busy. So I went home, and he...he-Oh God, it hurt so much," Clary sobbed, looking down at the sand in shame while tears spilt down her face. She had expected Jace to turn away from her then, so she was surprised when he wrapped his strong arms around her, clinging to her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. I should have been there for you. It is in no way your fault, so don't you dare think that, not for one second, okay? Everything is his fault Clary, and I will make sure he never hurts you again." Jace reassured her, pressing her body against his. Clary was about to reply, when she heard a harsh chuckle a few steps away from them. Her entire body froze.

"How sweet. You really think you can take her from me?"Jonathan sneered, clasping his hands together and slowly walking through the sand towards them. Jace quickly stood up, shielding Clary with his legs.

"Stay away from her, you evil piece of shit. She is not a possession, she is a person, and your sister. You deserve to burn for everything you've put her through."Jace snarled, clenching his fists together, ready to beat Jonathan bloody if he tried to hurt Clary. Jonathan laughed harshly.

"Are you aware of everything she's done? How she came for me? How she willingly kissed me? How she willingly fucked me, not once but twice? She's just as twisted as me,"Jonathan replied, smiling maliciously. Clary shivered in fear.

"Your actions are you blame. You manipulated her, frightened her into submission. You're the twisted one, you sick freak."Jace growled, and Jonathan's eyes darkened.

"You won't have her, you bastard." Jonathan roared, before he pulled a knife out from his jacket. Clary gasped, and shot up from her place on the floor, holding on to Jace's arm and trying to pull him away. If he got hurt because of her...

"Please Jace, we need to get out of here." She desperately pleaded. Before Jace could reply, Jonathan lunged for Jace, brandishing the knife ready to kill for his obsession. Jace pushed Clary out of the way, just managing to dodge the knife himself. Drawing back his fist, Jace slammed it into Jonathan's face, sending Jonathan flying to the side. He managed to keep his balance though, and swiftly brought his knee up into Jace's stomach. Jace doubled over in pain, crouching on the ground. Clary ran over to Jonathan, trying to pull him away from Jace, but he quickly knocked her to the ground. Luckily, Clary's distraction had given Jace enough time to recover, and he quickly tried to attack Jonathan again. But Jonathan was stronger, and he pushed Jace off and readied his knife to strike. But Clary got there first, and stood in front of Jace as the knife sunk into her stomach, tearing open her skin and letting blood pour out.

She yelped in pain as the metal pierced her skin. She looked up at Jonathan, who looked both shocked and devastated as he watched his little sister fall to the ground after what he had done. Jace yelled in horror as he caught Clary in his arms and gently lowered her to the ground, resting her head in his lap. Tears streamed down her face as pain spread through her body. Jonathan crouched over her injured body, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to. Clary, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry,"Jonathan whimpered, putting his hand in her hair. Jace looked up at him in rage.

"Don't fucking touch her! Just call an ambulance!"He screamed, snapping Jonathan out of his saddened state and he promptly stood up to call the ambulance. Clary was whimpering in pain, wishing the burning would go away. She could feel herself slowly growing weak.

"Jace..."She squeaked, clutching onto Jace's hand tightly. Jace kissed her knuckles.

"You're gonna be fine Clary, I promise. Help is coming, just hang on." Jace pleaded, trying his best not to cry. He had to stay strong for Clary. As the pain escalated, Clary could feel the darkness coming upon her, and closed her eyes, giving into the silence...


	22. Chapter 22

Numb. Cold. Blind. That was all she felt. The searing pain in her stomach had died down considerably, a dull ache only remained. Her tears had long since dried out, staining her porcelain face. Her eyes seemed stuck together, as if a heavy weight was holding them down. Mustering up all her strength,Clary slowly opened her eyes, momentarily blinded by bright white lights. Once she was past it, she looked at her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, meaning that Jonathan had stayed true to his word and called the ambulance. Looking around the room, Clary noticed she was not alone. Valentine and Jocelyn were seated to her left. Valentine had his arm around Jocelyn, while she cried quietly into his shoulder. Jonathan was standing in the corner of the room, staring out the window with a look of both discomfort and fear. And on her right, holding her hand, was Jace, who had his eyes closed.

Tears began to fill up in Clary's eyes again, and she slightly twitched her fingers to let Jace know she was awake. Feeling movement, Jace wrenched open his eyes to look at Clary, and seeing she was conscious, shot up from his chair.

"Clary!" He exclaimed, alerting everyone else in the room that Clary was awake. Valentine and Jocelyn looked up from their seats, relieved smiles on their faces. Jonathan looked to her with hesitation, trying to make it seem like he was happy in front of their parents. Of course he was happy she was alive, but fearful of what she might say.

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary, holding her protectively against his warm chest. Running his long, pianist fingers through her hair, Clary felt safe, safer than she had ever felt before, even with her brother who had stabbed her standing a few inches away. Jace reluctantly let Clary go, letting her parents hold her instead. Jocelyn began to cry harder, holding Clary's face between her hands, as if checking to see if Clary was actually real. Valentine one of his hands on the back of Clary's head, drawing her forward to kiss her on the head. She embraced the love she was receiving from her parents, wanting to enjoy the blissful moment with them before they asked her what happened. Jonathan hesitantly stepped forward to the bed, mentally pleading with Clary not to say anything. He reached down to her and drew her into the circle of his arms, burying his face in her hair. Clary could sense Jace holding down his rage, and she could sense Jonathan holding back his despair at almost killing his little sister.

"I'm so sorry,"Jonathan tearfully whispered, low enough that only Clary could hear him. She didn't respond, didn't even lift her arms up to hug him back. How could she? Taking one last deep breath, Jonathan pulled away from Clary. His eyes met hers as he slowly backed away, standing at the foot of her bed. Once he was there, Jace moved his hand on the bed to intertwine his fingers with Clary's.

"You okay?"He asked, lovingly caressing the back of her hand. Clary nodded in response, not trusting her voice quite yet.

"Clary, baby, the police will be here shortly to ask you exactly what happened. All we know of so far is small bits of the story from what Jonathan and Jace have told us. Will you be okay to speak to them?"Jocelyn told Clary, her voice choked with tears.

Oh God, this was the moment. The moment where she could either lie to the police and make sure her brother didn't go to prison, or tell the truth and have Jonathan be sent down. If she lied, Jace would be upset and Jonathan would get away with everything he had done to her. If she told the truth, Jace would be supportive, but she would have to live with the shame of her parents knowing everything, and having to live with the fact that she had her older brother imprisoned. She couldn't imagine Jonathan being locked up in a dark cell. And if he was arrested, what would he do when he was released?

"I'll speak to the police. Would it be possible for me to have some food, and some coffee? Maybe a book?"Clary said, trying to remain as calm as possible. Valentine smiled reassuringly at her.

"Me and your mother will bring you some food, and maybe Jace can find you a good book. Jonathan, why don't you keep your sister company?"Valentine said. Clary's heart rate accelerated at the thought of being alone with her brother. Surely he couldn't do anything to her in a public place?

"Um, I actually need to use the bathroom. I wanted to wait until she woke up to go. I'll be back in a minute though." Jonathan muttered before leaving the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Clary knew he was worried about what she would say to the police, so she was surprised that he didn't want to stay in the room, to try and convince her to lie for him. But of course, Jace was in the room, and Jonathan knew Jace wouldn't leave him alone with Clary. Maybe he was going to make a run for it?

Valentine and Jocelyn stood up from their seats, kissed Clary on the head and then left to go find Clary some food, leaving Clary alone with Jace. The second the door shut, Clary climbed out of bed, jumped into Jace's lap, grabbed his face between her hands and passionately kissed him, pouring all of her love for him into the gesture. Jace wrapped his arms around her, wanting her to be as close to him as possible without hurting her. Their tongues danced together in a heated kiss, and at that moment, Clary didn't care if anyone walked in. All that mattered right now was her and Jace.

Breaking away from the kiss, Jace licked his lips, as if savouring the taste of Clary. "Is it too early in the relationship to say I think I love you?" He murmured, looking down at her with his golden eyes. Clary's eyes widened in surprise, and she bit her lip. Jace loved her? They had only been together a short time, and that was all it had taken for him to fall for her. Did Clary feel the same about him? Yes...maybe she did.

"I-I think I love you too, Jace," Clary shyly replied, looking down at her lap. She heard Jace draw in breath, and then felt a finger underneath her chin, and her head was lifted up. Jace was smiling at her, that lopsided grin that had first attracted her to him. He pressed a gentle kiss against her soft lips.

"I've been waiting to hear that for a while. I'll go find you a book, and then I'll read it to you before the police get here," Jace softly replied, hoisting Clary off his lap and putting her back on the bed. Kissing her one last time, Jace pushed off the bed and left the room, leaving Clary alone. She leant back on her pillows and sighed blissfully. For the first time in her life, a boy had told her he loved her. _And it wasn't her brother_. Still smiling, Clary closed her eyes for a few moments. But then she heard the door slowly open, and someone enter the room. She slowly opened her eyes again, and saw that the person who entered the room was Jonathan. Now fully aware, she sat up in bed quickly and clenched her hands into fists. Jonathan cautiously approached her, and when he looked at her, Clary noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please believe that I never meant to hurt you,"Jonathan tearfully said, desperation evident in his tone. Clary shook her head in disbelief.

"You've hurt me plenty of times before Jonathan. Are you sorry for everything else you've done to me?"Clary asked, willing herself to stay calm.

"Yes, Clary, God I'm so sorry. I love you so much," Jonathan sobbed.

"No you don't, Jon. You just want me," Clary said, trying to convince Jonathan that he couldn't be in love with her. Jonathan savagely shook his head.

"No! I love you! You are everything to me! Please believe me!"He pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"If I was everything to you, you wouldn't have hurt me so many times. I don't love you, Jonathan. I love Jace," Clary sternly said. Jonathan wouldn't win her over with his tears and words of 'love'.

Jonathan's eyes widened, and a look of hurt consumed his face. Ever since that Jace had come into their lives, everything had gone wrong. If he hadn't moved here, then Clary might have eventually fallen for him, and everything would be perfect. Instead he had invaded their lives and stolen Clary from him, wooing her and then sleeping with her. Taking her away from him.

"You...love..._him_? No, you can't! You're mine! Only mine!" Jonathan yelled, and started advancing towards Clary, who backed up in fear.

"Stop it! Help!" Clary screamed, and Jonathan ran to her to keep her quiet. Just then, the door burst open, and Jace hurried in. Seeing Jonathan at the bed, he sprung into action, grabbing him by the shoulders, pulling him back and throwing him against the wall.

"Stay away from her! You don't own her!" Jace shouted, pinning Jonathan to the wall by his throat. Jonathan glared at him with his teeth bared, almost like a wild dog.

"She is mine!" Jonathan yelled back, trying to break free from Jace's hold, but to no avail.

"No, she isn't. She is her own person. Leave her alone, or you'll regret it," Jace threatened darkly. Jonathan scowled at Jace before ripping away from him, massaging his throat before storming out the room. Clary let out a shaky breath, and put her face in her hands.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone," Jace said, walking over to Clary and wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I-I have to tell the police everything. I can't keep this a secret anymore, Jace," Clary weeped, realizing that she had kept this all hidden for too long. Now was the time to tell the truth. Meaning that her parents would also know everything that had happened. But with Jace by her side to support her, she knew everything would be okay.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Valentine and Jocelyn walked in, followed by two police officers. This was it.

"Clary, this is Officer Pangborn and Officer Blackwell. They're hear to talk to you about the incident on the beach. We'll be waiting outside." Valentine said, escorting the two officers in before leaving the room with Jocelyn. Jace held Clary close to him, offering her support through what he knew would be a tough conversation.

* * *

Jonathan paced back and forth down the hall outside Clary's room, clutching his hair between his fingers. The two police officers were inside talking to her, and depending on what she said, could mean either good news or bad news for him. If she lied, he wouldn't be sent to prison, and he might be able to convince Clary to love him. But if she told the police everything that he had done, then he would be arrested, imprisoned for years, away from Clary. Hopefully, her love for him would overcome the hatred.

Just then, the door to Clary's room opened and the two officers came out, and straight towards him. Too stunned to react, Jonathan could only watch as one of the officers grabbed him and the other one pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them on his wrists. So, she had told the police everything. Now it was all over. He had been betrayed by the girl he loved more than anything in the whole world. He could barely hear his parents protesting his arrest, or the officers telling him exactly what he was being arrested for. Sexual abuse, rape, domestic abuse, concealing a weapon, intention of murder and GBH. As the two officers pulled him down the hall, he turned his face back to look at his family one last time. Valentine looked furious, Jocelyn looked confused, Jace looked relieved, and Clary...she was watching him with a look of both relief and sadness, tears welling up in her eyes. He would return to her one day. That he was sure of.

"Clary what on earth is going on? Why are they arresting your brother?" Valentine demanded, holding his wife close. Clary looked up at Jace, and when he nodded at her, she sighed, but set her jaw in determination.

"Mum, Dad, there's something I have to tell you..."


	23. Chapter 23

3 weeks later

Clary sat silently on her bed, staring into space. Jonathan's trial was held yesterday. It had been horrible, standing in front of entire courtroom having to recount everything that Jonathan had done to her. Jace had been there for her the entire time, helping her through it. After all the evidence had been given, Jonathan had been sentenced to 15 years in prison. As he had been led away, he looked at Clary with a look of both hate and sadness, and Clary had looked away.

Telling her parents had been awful. With Jace holding her hand, Clary had sat in her hospital bed and told Valentine and Jocelyn everything that had happened to her. Valentine looked like he was going to throw up, and Jocelyn had been sobbing with her hands over her mouth. Once Clary had finished telling them, she held her breath in fear of what her parents might say, thinking they might blame her for what had happened, or getting angry at her for not saying anything. Instead, she was surprised when they leapt up from their seats to hug her tightly, telling her how much they were sorry that they were clueless about Jonathan, and begging her to forgive them. Clary had started to cry again, and wrapped her arms around both her parents, letting them know she didn't blame them one single bit.

She hadn't been to school in days, she couldn't bear it. Almost every sick detail of Jonathan's crimes had been published in the local newspaper, so she was pretty sure everyone at school would know what had happened to her. So she stayed off, and Valentine and Jocelyn worked from home, tutoring Clary until she felt ready to go back to school. Jace had come over almost every day, having dinner with Clary and her parents, comforting her when she needed it, and the two of them would sleep together whenever Valentine and Jocelyn weren't in the house. He had been so wonderful to her, and Clary couldn't imagine what her life would be like now if they hadn't met.

It was then that Clary heard someone knocking at her door, and then it opened, revealing Jace who smiled brightly at her. Clary lifted up her lips to smile back at him, and moved up on her bed to make room for him. Jace sat on her bed, and pulled her into a short and sweet kiss.

"How are you?" Jace asked, running his thumb across Clary's shoulder.

"I'm okay,"Clary shrugged, looking down at the floor. Jace sighed.

"No, you're not, Clary. What you are is a terrible liar,"Jace replied, lifting Clary up on to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down at his chest.

"I guess I'm just thinking about the future. What will happen when he gets out of prison? Will he come after me? I'm scared," Clary admitted, closing her eyes. If and when Jonathan got let out, she knew his top priority would be getting back to her. Jonathan would be 33 when he got out, and Clary would be 31. Who knows what could change in that amount of time?

Clary felt Jace's fingers brush against her jaw, lifting her head up. "When Jonathan does get out, he won't come anywhere near you. I'll be there for you, providing we don't break up before then, which I hope we don't. Because I really do love you, Clary, and I would never let anyone hurt you." Jace said, before pressing his lips against Clary's, who eagerly returned the pressure. Jace's arms wrapped tightly around Clary's waist and he lowered her down on to the bed, him hovering over her, never once breaking the kiss. Clary lifted her hips up to grind against Jace's lower region, and she was happy to discover he was already hard.

"My parents aren't home," She whispered against Jace's lips. She felt Jace grin in response as he started pulling off bits of her clothes, followed by Clary tugging his own off. Before long, the two of them were in nothing but their underwear. Jace looked down at Clary practically naked underneath him, and sighed blissfully.

"You are so beautiful,"he murmured, making Clary blush. Jace bent his head in between Clary's breasts, and trailed his tongue up and down Clary's cleavage, causing the redhead to let out a gasp of pleasure. Jace then undid her bra, letting her breasts spill out. Taking one of them in his mouth, Jace licked Clary's nipple, gently biting on it from time to time, while fondling the other breast in his hand. Every now and then he alternated, while Clary palned Jace's hardened member, causing the blonde to groan.

"Fuck Clary," He hissed, and pushed away from Clary to pull her panties down. Clary eagerly spread her legs, and Jace wasted no time in burying his head between her thighs, sucking and nibbling at her clit, while Clary arched her back in ecstasy, pulling at Jace's hair. Jace could feel himself growing harder by the second, and reluctantly pulled away from Clary's dripping core. Reaching down to his trousers, he pulled out a condom from the pocket and put it on the bed, before relieving himself of his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Clary bit her lip, before getting up on her knees. Jace looked at her in confusion, before realising what she was doing. Slowly, Clary wrapped a hand around Jace's dick, moving it back and forth. Jace moaned at both the sight and the feeling of Clary jerking him off. Feeling a little braver, Clary let her tongue out and she licked the tip, before taking him entirely into her mouth. Jace felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, and he grabbed Clary's crimson curls in between his fingers as she sucked him off. He felt himself coming further to the edge, so he pulled out, not wanting to come until he was properly inside Clary.

He grabbed the condom off the bed, ripped open the foil and slid it on to his member. Clary led back on the bed and spread her legs. Jace hovered over her, before slowly sliding into her, watching as she arched her back at the feeling of him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to move faster. Jace grinned, before thrusting back and forth, fast and rough. Clary's moans were like music to his ears, and the feeling of her fingernails scraping his back sent shivers down his spine. Clary swiftly met his thrusts with a few of her own, moaning and panting as Jace drove her wild. Sensing she was close, Jace put one of his hands between them and played with Clary's clit, and in response Clary's eyes flew open, and she began to shake from the force of the orgasm that was taking over her body. Immediatly afterwards, Jace climaxed, holding Clary close as he rode out the last intense waves. He then slid out of Clary, pulled the condom off and held Clary close in his arms, the two of them breathing heavily.

Clary didn't know what the future would bring. She didn't know what would happen to her. But all she knew was that right here, right now, she was happy. And whatever the future had in store for her, she knew Jace would be there to help her face it. Together.

* * *

**Holy shit, I cannot believe I've finally finished this story! After almost a year, Cry Little Sister has finally come to an end. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Without you, I wouldn't have had the encouragement to continue writing. I would also like to thank everyone who supported me when I was going through difficult times while I was writing, you gave me the love I needed to continue writing.**

**I am planning to write a sequel for this story, it will be called 'Unchain Me Sister' and I'll start the first draft whenever I have enough effort. I am also currently writing two other stories. One is called 'Valentine's Beloved' and I have a new one called 'Haunted', so check them out!**

**Once again, thank you all so much for your love and support, and I hope you enjoyed reading 'Cry Little Sister'. Until next time- ImaginaryMoonlight xxxx**


End file.
